The Things I Love About You
by Ajluv
Summary: The true definition of a soul mate is someone who loves you for every aspect and fiber of your soul. Eddie certainly feels this way about Patricia. A series of one shots about the wonderful and infinite things Eddie loves about Patricia, each one about a different characteristic.
1. Chapter 1

**HHHHHIIII! It's Ajluv and I just want to say right now that I am riding on a high of joy after that peddie moment last night! I mean serious eek fest! So anyway this is a new multi chapter story I am starting about all of the things Eddie likes about Patricia. It should be sorta like the What A Boyfriend Would Do (did I get that wrong?) list. Well anyway, here you faithful readers go!**

"You're bleeding Patricia!" She glanced down to the scrape on her knee through her torn fishnet tights.

"No I'm not". Eddie rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, you are! It looks kind of bad."

She smiled playfully "Tis' but a flesh wound". Eddie smiled, the bleeding "wound" forgotten.

"I thought you were above English pop culture references?" "I'm growing slowly partial to them." Then she nudged him with the unhurt knee, "No thanks to you, yeah?" She stood up from the old leather couch they were sitting on.

"Well I have studying to do, so I will just be going-" Eddie shook his head. "Nope. You are getting that checked out by Trudy." She shook her head, annoyed. "You pressure your girlfriend to get a puny little cut checked out, but you won't do it yourself?" she pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"Very low, Miller. Very low." Eddie dropped his head, embarrassed. Almost immediately Patricia knew something was up, in that special way that girl friends have.

"Alright Slimeball. Spill it." He looked up. "No". She cocked her head, staring at him. She knew what she had to do.

"If you tell me, I will tell you my most deepest, darkest secret. In fact, I will even go first." He sighed. He really didn't have a choice. This was too good of a deal to pass up. "Fine."

"I'mafraidoffeet." She mumbled. "What?" "I SAID, I'm afraid of feet. Need me to say it again, or should I write it down for you?"

Eddie smirked, but reluctantly started talking.

"I'm, maybe, kinda squeamish at the sight of blood." He rushed seemingly wanting to get it over with, but secretly enjoying the feeling of actually telling someone.

They considered each other for a moment, taking in their partners weakness. Patricia broke the silence.

"Well, you've gotta admit, feet definitely wins. I'm officially a weirdo." Eddie smiled.

"But you're my weirdo."

"And you're mine."

Then she snuggled back down at his side, and turned on the T.V. "Wait, wait, wait. You're still bleeding!"

**So that was the first of hopefully many! If you review, tell me what you think that English pop culture reference was! I will try to put a pop culture reference in each oneshot! I will also after my shout outs list the people who got it right!**

**HOA Obsession episode 1.**

**(sister runs up with creepy expression on face, dangling hands in front of stomach like squirrel) "I have Burkely Duffeild in my closet!" (I shove her aside and run into to her room to see if she is right.) (sister groans from the floor) "I was only kidding!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought since I had a little extra time, I would crank out another oneshot. (Note to Love 2Write21, To write this I had to trade my Kindle for my computer, so I could write this so my sister could read Trapped for the Bubillionth time! ;D No hard feelings. You are a really good writer.) Anyway, here you are!**

He loves the way they can laugh about anything.

He loves the way they can laugh about anything.

Panting, Eddie ran after the eager Sibuna members. Team Evil was on the move and Sibuna was hot on their trail. All but Eddie, he was lagging behind. Until he saw Patricia. Then he stopped his feeble efforts to run, through his hatred of running (he preferred to lift weights) and walked over to her to check the situation out.

"Patricia?" Her back was to him and she was bopping her head furiously. "Patricia?" he reached her and slowly touched her shoulder. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed, whipping around and shoving him off his legs with one foot. Of course Eddie was quick enough to catch himself on one hand. Un fortunately he wasn't smart enough to realize that the angle of the ground to his wrist was dangerous enough to make a large CRACK and to leave him with a dangling wrist and muddy jeans.

Patricia stared down at him, her mouth in the shape of an o. "Eddie, oh I am so sorry! I was listening to music while waiting here and-" He responds by laughing really, really hard.

The kind of hard that makes you join in, regardless of whether or not you know the joke. Patricia didn't, but she still joined him. Finally after several minutes of off and on fits of hilarity, Eddie calms down to notice two things. One, his wrist hurts really bad. Like searing hot-wire agony bad. The second he gives more attention than the pain in his most likely broken wrist. Patricia who is leaning against a tree across from him is clutching an ankle, and looking a bit gray and green.

In that same exact second, she notices that his wrist is dangling at his side. "Hey are you alright?" they asked at the same time, then smile-wince.

But despite the dizzying pain, he still scoots over and starts to look at her ankle. "Did that happen out here?" She grinned weakly, "Yeah, I was trying to keep up with the geeks and I fell over a tree root and landed here."

She patted the tree root she was sitting on. "How bad?" Eddie asked quietly, and Patricia tells him because she trusts him.

"I don't think I can walk." He starts to help her up, then pauses.

"Wait. I know and you know that you and I are not going to cry or even complain so how about we just let out right here, where no one can hear us?" She considers it for a moment, then grins and nods.

So Eddie and Patricia turn, grab their respective bags, and grinning at each other, bury their heads in them and scream. Patricia even lets go of a few tears. They then straighten up, turn back to each other and start makeshift bandaging so they can get to a doctor.

Eddie uses his tie for her ankle and Patricia uses her scarf to make him a sling. And together they hobble out of the woods to where Sibuna is waiting ("why does it seem like you guys are never with us for stakeouts?") and to Anubis House.

**Okay, there were two references to my previous work, The Love Is Rekindled. See if you can find them! If you do tell me in a review! No one has gotten the reference from the first chapter yet. But only one person reviewed sooooooo. (Do not worry I am not griping, I put that chapter only about three hours ago!) The one review I did get was really sweet from one of my faithful reviewers!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- That is exactly the Peddie moment I was talking about! I mean EEEEEEKKKKKKK! I am also a little freaked out because it seems like my Peddie back together fanfic is coming true with the whole Keddie-Peddie love triangle! But anyway Thank you so much for the wonderful review , and I just really wanted to ask this- what kind of IPad do you have? I have an IPad Mini.**

**Oh and before I go- HOA Obession Episode 2!**

**(Burkely Duffeild appears on screen before HOA comes back on) "Who can you trust?" (I squeal and reply-) "I can trust you Burkely Duffeild!"**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HHHHIIIII! Its Ajluv and right now, I think I have some apologizing to do. My e-mail thingie company, whatever switched the format of my inbox, which sends most of the reviews I get to Deleted, that awful place of junk mail and Best Buy coupons! So at the end of this chapter I have SSSSOOOOO many shoutouts! Anyway here you are!**

He loves how she can comfort him like no one else can.

"Eddie!"

"Eddie?"

"Eddie, are you okay?"

Eddie blinked, back in the present. Patricia stood in front of him, holding a soda, and he shuddered.

_The room in which Robert Frobisher Smythe had been sleeping now was even creepier than before. A set of golden scales in the middle of the room caught light off of his flashlight and showed that the creepy sarcophagi were open. Suddenly in a whirl of motion, Patricia, Alfie and Fabian were shoved into the creepy Egyptian coffins and their doors were slammed shut. A half alligator, half human goddess descended down from the ceiling toward the golden spheres that floated above each of the filled sarcophagi. The goddess hissed when she reached the spheres and Eddie heard cries from Patricia and Fabian. Alfie started screaming and the doors of the sarcophagi opened, revealing dust where his friends and girlfriend had been only moments before._

**"**Eddie Sweet J.R. you answer me right now!" He shook himself back into the present, perhaps even more scared then the first time the vision had come. Gasping, he looked up to see Patricia staring at him with concern. "was it a vision?" She asked worriedly. He nodded. "a-a reall-y bad one." He shuddered. Her look softened. "C'mere." She replied, pulling him away from the kitchen and away from the gathering residents of Anubis House. She pulled him to the stairs, ignoring the starting music of Star Wars (It had been Fabians turn to pick the movie for Friday Night Movie Night.) and sat him down.

"do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "No." He shook his head. "not right now." She knew what was wrong. "Who died?" she asked cautiously. He gritted his teeth and told her everything about the vision. Her eyes tightened a little at the end, but she still wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his arm. "Its okay. None of that will happen right?" She continued, "these visions work like warnings, not like of the future." He turned and looked at her. "I geuss…" She smiled. "I guess correctly. I always do." She lightly kissed him on the cheek and standing up they made their way into the living room to make the fake light saber (they found it in Eddies room)to go WOOSH behind the oddly-interested-in-Star Wars Victor everytime there was a scene of action.

**Now for the shoutouts!**

**The Love Is ReKindled**

**Anubislover101-Thank you! I realized that, but it was for dramatic purposes. At the time, I couldn't figure out where on my T.V HOA was, so I never got to see the ending of that episode. Sorry!/ Thank you! I am so glad you liked that! I hope you enjoyed the ending!/Thank you again, again! That means such a huge elephant worth lot to me!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-Thank you! I hoped it turned out okay, and your review really clarified that for me! I love it when you review!**

**Love2Write21-Thanks! I LLLOOOVVEEE making peoples days!/ I know right! I hate Keddie!/I did see those promos and I have to say I am outraged. They are taking this WWWAAAYYY too far. L. Oh and Thank you, thank you for the favorite!/ My sister loved what you said about her and right at this moment she is reading your stuff! Oh and thank you for calling me awesome!/Thank you once again (for like the fifth time) for reviewing so nicely!**

**Cutievic97- Thank you so much, and I have to say I had the SAME exact reaction. I always love it when someone new reviews!**

**Fangirloftoomanythings-Thank you so much for the follow!**

**AAAANNNDDDD ilivelucy-THANK YOU for the favorites and follows! That means a whole ton to me! **

** One Sided Reviews!**

**A Reviewing Reader- Thank you for the lovely compliment and the grammer clarification! I will have to go back soon and redo that! I really am kinda terrible at grammer. Ask anybody.**

**Love2write21-Thank you! I am so glad we appreciate each others works! **

**Well thank you for bearing with me, I hope I got everyone. **

**HOA obsession episode 3**

**(opening music for HOA) (I squeal) SSSSSSQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEREAAAAA AALLLLLLL! (mom comes running down) "why did our windows burst all of the sudden?"**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HHHHHIIIIIII! It's Ajluv! First order of business… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKK! Sorry, but I thought that was necessary considering THE MAJOR PEDDIE EPISODE LAST NIGHT! I can't wait for Monday's episode! Anyway here you go!**

He loves how she will lower her tough exterior for no one but him.

He found her on the steps of Anubis House, staring off into the distance. "Are you okay, I didn't see you at school today." Eddie asks. Then he notices the suitcase next to her. "Patricia?" Then he notices that she was crying. "Hey what's the matter?" "Piper was in a car accident." She says in the most trembly, broken voice he had ever heard. But instead of bursting into the whole, "is she okay" and "what can I do to help" He simply asks the same thing she asks him when he has terrifying visions, or when he wakes up from bad nightmares. "How bad?" She sighs and turns to look at him. "Kinda a-a lot." She takes a shaky breath and continues. "She's my twin! I don't want to lose her!" she squeezes her eyes shut. "her teacher was driving. He was not paying attention. She got the worst-" She broke off with a sob.

Eddie pulled a tissue out of his pocket (he had one for some random reason he couldn't remember) and handed it to her. She sniffled and sobbed, then with a final huff, she cleared her throat and stood up." A driver is picking me up in five minutes to take me to take me to Bradford. I don't know when I'll be back." Even though she was sad over her sister, Eddie couldn't help but feel a little hurt. But like a good boyfriend, he stood up, hugged her and said "take as long as you need, and don't worry about any of us." She smiled. "I already said good-bye to everybody." He glanced around, and then pulling something out his pocket (again, what was with all of the random stuff in his pockets?) he handed it to Patricia. "Here" he said. "This is a signed copy of Areosmith's new CD. Take it and give it to her." Patricia smiled. "Thanks Eddie! Oh, this will definitely cheer her up!" Then she frowned. The black cab had pulled up to the house. "Bye, Eddie." She whispered. He smiled weakly. "Bye Patricia."

**AAAAANNND Now for shoutouts! I just was sad because I didn't get any reviews, but now I checked my deleted and now I am asking- Does anyone know how to Hotmail for keeping back, your shout-out worthy reviews?**

**A hopeless teen- AMEN SISTER! (oh and thanks for the review!)**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-I know! I feel the same way about my 'mini! AAAANNNDD I have a kindle too! It's an original. Oh and THANK YOU!**

**Sibunagirl-0331- Thank you for the follow and favorite! It means a lot! **

**Love2write21-Thanks again! It makes me feel so good that you like my works so much!**

**KBB15-Thank you for the follow! **

**Okay, no obsessive episode of HOA today, BBBUUUTTTTT in celebration of the probably upcoming (I quote Love2Write21) PEDDIE MADNESS, if you PM me with a review, I will send you an ULTRA HOT picture of B.D. I know it is ULTRA HOT because when we saw that picture me and my sister both said at the same time "Oh My God. He's so ULTRA HOT!" Ajluv out! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I said I would SEND a picture to people who PM'ed me, BBBUUUTTT It didn't work out so here is a picture for FREE! **

**Anywho, hoped you enjoyed that!**

He loves how she's pretty and she doesn't know it.

The Valentines dance was romantic as these things go. Flowers and red curtains were everywhere, and Trudy had made several chocolate cakes, and there was a chocolate _buffet_, that was busy all night long because of the recently dumped girls and Alfie.

Eddie didn't notice the chocolate _buffet_, he was busy staring at Patricia (discreetly, Eddie did not stalk). She had bought a purple and black dress ("There's too much pink and red at a Valentines dance, Amber! I am not buying that flamingo pelt gone wrong! I like _this _one!") and frankly she looked gorgeous. And the way the red light bulbs (that frankly looked kind of demonic)hit her red hair, oh she looked like a goddess of death. Which is part of the reason Eddie challenged her to a prank war.

She smiled, evilly. A challenge. "You got it weasel. I'm gonna blow this place apart!" She promptly grabbed a whistle off of a table (for breaking apart couples) and sneaking toward a kissing couple, blew it in their faces. The rest of the night was spent in pranks of differing amounts of consequences, and hiding from Victor.

At the end of the dance, when couples started walking out the door, Patricia and Eddie decided it was best to sneak out with the crowd then face Victor and Sweet. "whew, I thou-ouuuuuuuuttt, wooaaahhhh." Patricia slid on a puddle of lemonade (Now _that_ had been an amazing prank) right into the chocolate fountain. Eddie burst out laughing, choking and coughing while Patricia glared at him, reached out, and pulled him into the chocolate too.

Running home, covered in chocolate, with two weeks of detention each, Patricia and Eddie found themselves laughing until they reached the foyer of Anubis house. The other residents were sleepily reliving the dance in the living room, while Trudy squealed with every detail.

Turning toward Patricia, he said "you looked really great tonight." But she rose an eyebrow instead of thanking him. "_looked?_ What do you mean looked?" "Patricia, you're covered in chocolate!" "Oh." She admitted sheepily. "well" she said, obviously trying to make it up to him. "You looked handsome too. I had to beat off girls with my eyes. My eyes, Eddie!" "Really?" he asked, "it's a good thing you did, because you are the only girl for me." Then as if reading each others minds, they leaned in.

**SSSSSOOOOOO that's a little romantic thing I had flying around my head! Now for the monke- wait. Did you hear that sound? No? WAIT! There it is again! It sounds like-like, oh. SHOUTOUTS!**

**Burkelylover101-THANK YOU! I don't know if you got that picture I sent you or not but I hope you did!**

**Mansi-YAY! We have a new reviewer! Thank you! I have a really good episode(I think) below!**

**Love2Write21-THANK YOU! I loved your latest chapter by the way! I hope the picture above is what you needed!**

**xXAquaMangoXx-Thank you! I AM SO PUMPED FOR MONDAYS EPISODE! BOO PATROME! YAY PEDDIE! **

**Srvaniluvsbooks-DON'T DIE! YOU ARE A WONDERFUL REVIEWER! The ULTRA HOT picture is above! **

**Peddie4eva12- THANK YOU! (my sis wants to tell you thst she has the exact same pen name except without the 12) PEDDIE4EVA!**

** Okay! I hoped you enjoyed the ULTRA HOT picture. If you thought it was a rip off then go to Google images and type in hot pictures of Burkely Duffeild. It will be WELL worth your time.**

** HOA obsessive episode 4**

**(time is 6:30 in morning. Ajluv and her sibs have just finished watching season one finale) (I comment on the ghost of Robert Frobisher-Smythe) "He looks nothing like the creepster in season three that is always going all (whips face in spiral motion closer into Peddie4eva's face) to everybody. (sis or Peddie4eva puts on snuggie to represent HOA uniform) "I'm KT!" (author walks all creepy-like toward sis.) (sister squeals in annoying voice) "Great-Grandpa? Is that you?" (I whip head like cobra toward sisters face)"Sarah! I'm not dead! I am in the company of a blonde with really creepy eyes! Soon I am going to come alive and be evil! WWWAAAHJHHHAAHHAHHHH!" (author then runs away weirdly)**

**Okay! That concludes everything! Ajluv Out! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HHHHIIII! Its Ajluv! All of you reviewers have been so kind, and I found out, that Mansi is the best friend of sarvaniluvsbooks and that she got her hooked on FF! I am honored that you like my writing guys! It makes me feel sooooo ggooooddd and I told my mom that if you want better self-esteem you just have to write FF! Okay. Enough rambling. STORYTIME!**

He loves how it seems as if they were made for each other.

For his birthday, Eddie didn't want a fuss. So he didn't get one. Trudy made cupcakes for dessert and the friends that remembered his birthday got him gifts. Fabian got him a t-shirt, Alfie got him a poster and Patricia got him a 50.00 gift card. The best present of all was from his dad of all people. "What!" he cried, staring at the three tickets in his hand. "Three tickets to Bronz! Thanks Dad!" "Oh-uh-yes Eddie." He smiled nervously, "I thought you, I and a friend could go see them when they were in London." Eddie smiled and tucked them into his jacket. Then he realized he would have to pick someone to go.

Throughout the next week, he realized that no one really liked Bronz as much as he did. And that's what he believed until he saw the I-pod. It was just innocently sitting on the couch, until he sat on it. Hissing he pulled it out and took a look at it. Then took another look. "Bronz?" he said, surprised. "Hey Eddie, have you seen my- oh you found it." Patricia said, walking up to him. "you like Bronz?" he asked, scooting over so she could sit down. She looked embarrassed. "Yeah, I usually listen to classical, because Piper used to practice REALLY loud. So no one really expects me to listen to this stuff." "No" he shook his head. "it's fine, but hey, I have three tickets for Bronz on Saturday. Do you want the third ticket?" She looked shocked. "YES!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "That would be awesome, Weasel!"

When Saturday came, Eddie and Patricia raced into the kitchen, stopping only because they noticed they were wearing the same exact t-shirt. Laughing, they climbed into Mr. Sweets car and spent the ride staring at the Bronz's in _Rolling Stones_.

When they reached the concert, the opening band's loud guitar riffs and endless screaming sent Mr. Sweet into the nearby bar, leaving Patricia and Eddie with a strict warning to stay close to their seats. Then he departed with one hand clutching his wallet, and the other hand and his handerchief stuffed in his ears.

So they spent the rest of the concert, yelling the songs and starting waves. "yep" Eddie thought, "he had the perfect girlfriend."

**WWWEEEELLLLL, I hoped you enjoyed that little oneshot! A warning, the next chapter may be a little angsty. But still major PEDDIE! As for the picture, I apologize. It seems won't let me give you guys your ULTRA HOT picture! The picture in general was burkelylover101 profile picture. Now for the SHHHHOOOUUUTTTOOOUUUTTTSSS!**

**Love2write21-Thank you! There are actually THREE things that I love in that chapter, PEDDIE! A chocolate ****_buffet_****, and Eddie covered in chocolate! JK! (maybe ;D)**

**Dancingkitten97-(hah! Cute name!) WE HAVE ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! Thank you! I hoped you enjoyed last chapter's episode! AAAANNNDDD THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOW!**

**xXAquaangoXx-REALLY?! I did not think of that! EVERYONE xXaquaMangoXx has told me that with her awesome PEDDIE wisdom, she can predict that there will be TWO kisses this week! Oh and That's what I hope too! THANKS!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-OHMIGOD! That is SSSSOOOO NICE! SSSSQQQQUUUEEAAALLL (oh sorry, my sis is showing a videos of peddie thing while I am writing. It's very distracting considering I hyperventilate every time I see a cute Peddie moment!) THANK YOU SO MUCH! That means such a lot to me! HUHHAHHUHHA, dang it! PEDDDIIIIEEEE!**

**HOA Obsession episode 5**

**(really cute couple moment comes on HOA) (I squeal and dive under my blanket) "EEEKKK SSSOOOOO MMMMUUCHHHH PPPEEDDDIIEEE!"**

**Thanks for everything! Ajluv out! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII! Its Ajluv! And as of right now I am coughing, sniffling and rubbing several throbbing pinch marks (I don't own any green clothing). Oh well. I have PEDDIE! Oh and about the ULTRA HOT picture issue, I will say this again, I apologize. It seems FF won't let me give you the gift of a ULTRA HOT picture. *GGGRRRRRRRR*. Once again, I apologize, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too much!**

He loves how the only person that understands him, is his girlfriend.

It was a lazy, hot Tuesday with no school. Victor was sick and the school AC was broken. The rest of the residents of Anubis House had decided to go off into town for the day and go shopping, eating, or whatever insane people that went out to town on a 101 day did.

Patricia and Eddie had been smart. They had decided to stay home, and eat the entire carton of ice cream Trudy had bought that weekend, and do whatever required the minimal amount of movement. For Eddie that was sleeping, and for Patricia that meant staring dully at the reruns of _The Ellen Degeneres Show._ So Patricia and Eddie stretched out on separate couches and did their thing, and it wasn't a half bad Tuesday. That is until the ice cream was half-gone.

That was when Patricia heard the whimper. Looking around she saw no-one but Eddie lying curled up on the couch. Then she heard it again, only it was more choked. Then she realized it was coming from Eddie. _Eddie whimpering? _Patricia thought, _impossible!_ But she still leaned in toward Eddie, waiting to see if her suspicions were confirmed. They were.

As soon as she got close, he winced and choked again. "Eddie?" Patricia asked, leaning forward to gently place her hand on his back. He curled up tighter, whimpering again, a tear rolling down his face. Patricia froze, puzzled. "Eddie?" she asked again, softer. He slowly relaxed a bit, at the sound of her voice. "Shhh, Eddie. It's okay." And he relaxed further. She continued to rub him on the back, still puzzled at what Eddie was dreaming, to make him so-so _vulnerable._ "Eddie, you're okay, you're fine, just relax, okay?" Patricia slowly said. And soon, just as slowly, Eddie calmed down enough to give a small snore. That was when Patricia decided to give him some space and retreated to her couch, And when he woke up an hour later, they didn't speak about what happened. But they both knew. And they grew closer because of that.

**SSSSSSOOOOOOO, Whadja think? I hoped you LLLLIIKKKEEEDDDD IIITTTT. But now Peddie fans and gentlemen, We have SSSOOUUUTTOOUUTTSS!**

**xXAquaMangoXx-Thank you! I hoped you thought this was just as cute!**

**DancingKitten97-Thank you! HAHA I just love your name!**

**RafaelaSanMartin-Thank you for the follow! THIS PERSON IS NEW TOOOO!**

**Peddie4eva-Thank you sis, for the verbal review that was more of a question. I hope you enjoyed my (somewhat) creepy review!**

**HOA FF Obsession Episode 6**

**(Author reads HOA FF) (gets up and hyperventilates) EEEEEKKKKK I can't stand the PEDDIIEEEEE! OOOHHHHH AAANNNDD AAASSS LLLLOOONNNGG ASSSSSS II AMMM SSCCRREEEAMMING, WWWHAATTT IIISS MMMAARRA ANNNNDDD MMMIICKKK'S SHHIIIIPPPP NAMMMME!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HHHIIIIII! Its Ajluv! I am currently feverishly looking forward to tonights HOA! I have the episodes description right here and I have to say, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKkk!**

**The adults are on Sibuna's tail, looking for their second sinner. Patricia plans to tell Eddie how she really feels about him, little knowing that Victor and Denby have trapped him in the crypt. **

**While I freak out with happiness, why don't you read this chapter? (Fabina and Mickra, thanks for telling me guys!)**

He loves how they are the "fun" couple in Anubis House.

It was a cold Saturday in England, and for some strange reason Trudy had decided it was that day that they should have a group outing. No exceptions. So being forced to go to town was the perfect excuse to go on a date for many of the couples. So breakfast (which Trudy had made hot as a way of saying sorry) was spent discussing where they were going to go. "We are going to see that American president movie" Fabian said, smiling. "Lincoln." Nina corrected him. "His name is Abraham Lincoln." Fabian nodded. Eddie rolled his eyes. Leave it to the geeks to have a learning date. He turned to Mara and Mick, not expecting anything better out of them. "We are going to take a walk by the river, and then have lunch in that new café down the street from the sweet shop" Mara said, smiling at Mick. "Ohhhh, that sounds so romantic!" Amber squealed. "Me and Alfie are, well what are we doing Alfie?" Alfie grinned. "It's a surprise." Before mouthing the word "bouncyhouse". Eddie smirked. Amber was going to llloovvvee that. Then he paused. He was one to talk. He had no idea what he and Patricia were going to do. He shook his head mentally. Whatever it was, it probably wouldn't be as crazy as any of the other dates.

"Frozen yogurt." Eddie said in disbelief. "Frozen yogurt, in winter?" Patricia smirked. "You said that nothing we did could be as crazy as what the others were doing. So I thought I would prove you wrong.." He shook his head. "We're going to freeze." Patricia smirked again and grabbed his hand. "Mara and Mick are taking a walk by the river. They are going to freeze, while we sit in a yogurt shop eating ice cream. By the way" she said, pulling ahead so that she was ahead. "They have pancakes for toppings."

So after getting yogurt (and LOTS of pancakes) they sat in the shop and started to eat. That's when Eddie got the idea. Scooping up brownie batter yogurt in his spoon, he pulled it back like a catapult and let go so that Patricia's face was splattered with chocolate. "Oh, YOU!" she said furiously, and so fast that Eddie could barely follow her movements, she _threw_ yogurt at him with her hand. You guessed what happened next.

So walking back to a freezing Mara, a food poisoned Mick, a smiling Alfie, a rumpled Amber, and sleepy Nina and Fabian, Patricia and Eddie agreed on three things. 1. Yogurt-in-the-middle-of-winter dates were the best, yogurt kisses were the best, and that they, Peddie were the fun couple.

**YYAAAYY for yogurt fights! Thank you to everyone who told me about Mickra and sorry if the timeline doesn't exactly match up, but oh well. SHOUTOUT TIME!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-Thank you, for both reviewing me AAANNDD my sis (Peddie4eva) **

**Love2write21-Thank you! I loved your latest chapter!**

**Lovemeforwhoiam-THANK YOU for both favoriting me AAANNNDD TTILAY! (hah!)**

**So, now for the future chapters. I have a bunch of ideas, but I have a bunch of projects I want to take up as well. Anna Bliss aka Ivy B-Thank you for being so patient! I will write the chapter tomorrow. I also have an idea about Eddie's nightmare in chapter 7. Also me and peddie4eva(my sis) are thinking about writing a joint story or seires of oneshots or whatever. So, since me and peddie4eva share the same computer, I won't always be able to update twice a day, on both this and whatever new project, but I will keep updating, and I will not stop writing Peddie! (in other words I will keep updating every day, but not always this story) **

**HOA obsession episode(I will continue these in everything I do however)7**

**(reads Peddie fanfiction) AAHHH, I can't stand the peddieness! (Throws self to floor, flails around a bit, then gets back up) Now, Eddie was having an allgeric reaction…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**HHHIIII! Its Ajluv! Last nights episode, was AWESOME! I CANNOT wait for tonights! After my homework, updating is the least painful thing to do right now. I had to go the Ortho' today, and as the assistant of my ortho' said they were going to do, I was thrown in a chair and rubber bands were shoved between of my teeth, (she ACTUALLY said the dentist were going to that!) Now I am in pain. TO THE STORY!**

He LOVES her sense of sarcastic humor.

"Patricia!" he yelled in frustration. She glanced up him in disinterest. "What?" He clenched his fists angrily. "PLLEEAASSSEEE, focus and help me! I need your help! What are we going to do?" he stopped pacing and stared at Patricia, who was flipping through a magazine. "HOW, can you stay so calm, in a situation like this?" She glanced up at him and smirked. "Hakuna Mattata"

**I'm REALLY sorry, that was so short but I hope to have more up tomorrow. I have ideas, but if you wonderful, wonderful readers have any ideas, then don't hesitate to tell me in a PM or review! **

**HOA obsession episode**

**(dad taunts author, that if room isn't clean by time HOA episode is on, author will have to sit upstairs while HE screams at the Peddie moments) (author screams) "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Ajluv out! Peace! (ow) **


	10. Chapter 10

**HHHIIII! Its Ajluv! I am alive and updating! (World sighs with relief.) I really don't have much more then that too say, except this weeks episodes should be AWESOME! I'm really hoping that Patricias soul is taken, so Eddie will worry about her. EEEEEEKKKK!**

He loves how she forgives him for his stupid mistakes.

It was the first day of winter break in Anubis House, and the only students in the house were Eddie, Patricia, and Joy. However, Joy was packing up to leave. She was going to stay with her parents for Christmas, while Eddie and Patricia stayed at the house. Mr. Sweet was staying at school over the holidays, so Eddie decided it might be best if he stayed at the school with his dad. But even though he was still relatively happy, he couldn't help but feel a little emotional about the mixed up mess that was his family life. But after he moaned about it for an hour straight to her, Patricia snapped.

"Don't you care, that some people might have worse situations then you Eddie?" she snapped angrily, standing up from the couch. "Don't you care, that maybe I might be staying here, for another reason than to get to say Merry Christmas to Victor?" Eddie stopped and considered it. Realizing how selfish he had been, he immediately decided to take emergency forgiveness measures. "You're right." Eddie said quietly, thinking about the issues Patricia had with her parents and Piper. "I'm sorry". Patricia slumped back on the couch. "Me too" They sat in silence, until Eddie, wanting to break the awkwardness, decided to make lunch for the both of them. She smiled as he suggested this, and nodded. "Great" Eddie, said with relief. He hated when Patricia was mad at him.

Humming, he opened cabinets, until he found the most common staple in an Americans diet-Peanut Butter. Hurrying, he quickly made a sandwich for Patricia, and a hoagie for him. Than acting in an exaggerated polite manner, he pulled out a chair Patricia and handed her, her plate.

Patricia smiled at him and took a huge bite, swallowed, and nodded her approval, while Eddie dug in his own lunch. The next bite she took was smaller, but this one she tasted.

Her face froze, and grew redder before his eyes. "Patricia?" he asked worriedly. "Are you okay?" choking, she managed to rasp while itching her elbows, "What did you put in here?." "Peanut Butter" he answered, staring at her in shock. What was happening? He watched as her face swelled and she coughed. "Wait, are you allergic?" he asked, feeling stupid. She nodded, grasping at her throat. So panicking, Eddie tried to think of something to do. Then he remembered something his red cross teacher told him. "Where's your Epi-Pen"? he asked. Patricia pointed upstairs, and with one worried look behind him, Eddie ran up the stairs.

"Joy! Joy!" he yelled, running into Patricia's room. "Yea?" Joy looked up from her suitcase frowing at his worried tone. "Patricia's having an allergic reaction!" Standing up, Joy started rooting around a box beside Patricia's bed. "Peanuts or Shellfish?" "Peanuts. Please hurry!" Eddie felt like he was walking on nails. He wanted to help Patricia and everything seemed to be moving too slow for that. Finally Joy stood up, and gesturing to him, they ran down the stairs. Patricia was struggling to breathe, and Eddie couldn't help but fell a little bit of guilt, but he pushed that down, and held her hand. Patricia, noticing Joy, shoved her leg out from under the table, and winced as Joy jammed the needle into it.

Breathing again, Patricia looked up at the two above her. "Whew, I forgot how much that hurts." She turned to him. "No thanks to you, Slimeball." Eddie looked down. "I'm sorry" and her look softened. "It's okay. I should have told you." They smiled at each other, lost in the moment, while Joy, glad that the drama was over, ran upstairs to escape the kissing that was sure to follow.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I think I have shoutouts but I can't remember. Oh well. At least I am still obsessed with HOA. ;) Oh and I almost forgot! This is my TENTH chapter! AAANNNDDD I have 38 reviews! EEEKKKK! 12 more until 50! By the way, I also went on my story traffic thingie on my profile (its on the very bottom) and there has been a total of 5, 913 views and 2, 571 visitors on myt stories for this month! Including someone in Gibraltar, which I have NO idea where that is, but I think is SOOO cool! If you are that person, review and tell me where Gibraltar is!**

**HOA obsession episode**

**(Mom looks surprised to see me and my sister Peddie4eva (who might actually be a better writer then me) watching HOA on my ipad on our stairs at 10:00 at night) "I'm starting to think you guys are obsessed with this show! (Author thinks to herself) _You are just NOW thinking that we are obsessed with this show?_**

**To Be continued**

**WEEEELLL that's it! (for now, I want to write more today. Ajluv out! Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HHHIIII! Its Ajluv! I think I am kinda sad right now, because I think she's a better writer then me. Oh well. I have PEDDIE! **

He loves the color of her hair.

Eddie and Patricia stood on the porch of Anubis House. Staring in awe and disbelief. "Wow. Two feet overnight! That's gotta be some kinda record." Eddie said, still not believing what he was seeing. He had always lived in a warm place, where there was no snow. Three _inches_ was deep for him. Two feet was unimaginable.

"The record is that your dad, is still making us come to school" Patricia replied, shuffling her tall black boots. Eddie smiled. "So why is it when he donated those black-and-white horror films to our DVR, he was Sweetie, but when he does something like make us go to school when there's two feet of snow on the ground, he's _my_ dad?" Patricia shrugged and with mock intimidation stuck a toe in the snow. "One small step for man, one leap for mankind" she joked, turning around and stepping backwards. Too far.

"OOOFF" she cried, falling backwards into the snow, on her back. Luckily she had a long coat on. Unluckily her hood was down. Eddie managed to get down the steps and into the snow, without laughing _too_ loudly, but it was hard. But even when the hostile glare he got cut him off, he still allowed himself a small smile. After all, she _did_ look pretty cute stuck in the snow, with her a hair a strange mixture of red and white, like Victor's eyes when he was steamed.

"Strawberry Shortcake" he teased, sidestepping her easily, as she struggled to get up. "Who's that?" she growled, slipping and sliding. Eddie stopped limping through the snow. "You know I really need to get you Pop cul-WOAH."

And so even lying on his back, getting wetter by the second, with Patricia standing over him triumphantly, her red hair falling over her face, Eddie realized that there was no other place he would rather be.

**I hope you liked that! As for reviews, you all have been so nice, so nice, that there is only FOUR more reviews to go until TTILAY reaches 50! YAY! Well, as long as I'm hyped up, I might as well do SHOUTOUT!**

**Seddielover945-THANK YOU FOR BEING A FAITHFUL READER! I favorited you BTW.**

**Since this is my eleventh chapter of TTILAY, I am most CERTAINLY still obsessesed with HOA, so here is a episode to prove it!**

**HOA obsession episode**

**(Sunday, Author is twitching with withdrawel because it has been THREE DAYS since she last saw a NEW episode of HOA) "Peddie4eva! (my sister) Turn on the T.V! If I don't watch some HOA NOW, I am probably going to DIEEEEEEEEE! (needless to say, she hurried up.)**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HHHHIII! It's Ajluv! I LOOVVVEEDDD last night's episode! Finally a good one! I AM sad that Peddie broke up though. *sniffle* BBUUUTTT it promises more drama! Oh and CONGRATULATIONS to DesiredHOA01 who was my 50th reviewer! Only 48 reviews until 100! ;)**

He loves her accent.

…"So then the Governor and the women he's stepping out with go up in the lift, but they hear something. Something dark and sinister that makes the woman run out screaming habads, having a Mary. Then-" "Wait. What?" Eddie stopped Patricia's story, confused. "Habdads? Having a Mary?" He shook his head. "What the heck does that mean?" Patricia frowned and looked at Mara and Fabian, who were listening to the ghost story.

"I thought I was pretty clear" She argued, then pointing to the other two listening to the story, "you guys understood it didn't you?" Mara nodded, but Fabian took Eddie's side and said "Don't forget Patricia he's" he dropped his voice dramatically "American." Eddie looked at Patricia, "So, what if I'm from a country that speaks like normal people should? At least Americans can understand each other" he smirked.

Patricia mockingly leaned back, rolled her eyes, and making her accent thicker replied "You don't like the way I speak?" Eddie smiled "Nah, its cute" but then turned serious "I just want to know what the heck "habdads" means."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Oh, and were any of you lovely, lovely readers a little freaked out by the fact- you know what, nevermind. I'll just turn it into a HOA obsession thing. Right now I have SHOUTOUTS! (a lot of them!)**

**xXAquaMangoXx-Thank you! (oh and p.s what IS an Aqua Mango?)**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B-Thank you! That means a lot to me! Oh and thank you for being so patient!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-WOW! *sniffle, wipes away happy tears* THANKS! WOW! I seriously don't know what to say, except THAT IS SO NICE! I LLLLOOOVVEEEE your stories too, and I copy-pasted a BUNCH of stuff from your profile, and me and my sister (Peddie4eva) nearly about died reading it. I read your stories all the time (I PROMISE I WILL REVIEW) and whenever you say something funny I laugh and snuffle in the middle of a quiet classroom and everyone stares at me, BUT ITS WORTH IT! THANK YOU! (I will mentally send you dreams of BD!)**

**DesiredHOA01-THANK YOU FOR BEING NUMBA FIFTY! I love her hair color too! Thank you!**

**Dancingkitten97-THANKS! Oh, and I WILL NEVA STOP BEIN' OBSESSED OVA HOA! Oh and I read your profile. HAHA! Please don't stalk me though ;)**

**HOA Obsession episode**

**( Sister laughes at Mr. Sweet/Harriet moment) "Looks like Eddie is getting a new Mommy!" (Author dry heaves, you know, in her mouth) "BBBLLLEEEEEHHH, I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT A HARRIC!" **

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HIIIII! It's Ajluv! I really don't have much to say tonight, but sorry for not updating sooner! it's kinda shocking that I haven't updated because I have like NEVER missed a day. Oh well. HERE YOU ARE!**

He loves the color of her eyes.

Alfie and Willow were huddled in the kitchen, staring at the creepy scene in front of them.

"What do you think they are doing?" Willow whispered, quietly, lest she disturb the hard creatures in front of her. Alfie shook his head, and quietly pulled Willow out the door, promising himself he would ask Eddie about it later. But right now, he was just too freaked to ask them. And maybe a bit too scared.

The next person to come into the living room wasJerome, looking for Joy. "What are you two doing." He asked, puzzled. Without moving Patricia replied in short clipped syllables "staring contest".

Frowning, Eddie amped up his stare, trying desperately to win, but he was finding himself lost in her eyes. It would have been quite unsettling if it hadn't been a staring contest. In a staring contest, getting lost in each others eyes was the way you won. But Eddie was finding himself loosening, his eyes weakening, the blue gray orbs, five feet away weakening him.

He blinked.

Patricia burst into a smile, " YES!" And started doing a victory dance. Eddie leaned back against the couch. She may have. Gotten him with her eyes this time, but she wouldn't next time. Oh who was he kidding. This was the fifth time in a row!

**SSSSOOOO I hope you liked that! If you did please Review! I have shoutouts, but My email is being a butt-head so I'm just going to answer the ones I can reach at this time.**

**sarvaniluvsbooks- Thanks! Okay, so habdabs, is insane screaming. That slang is ACTUAL British slang! oh and you might want to go the the very bottom of my profile, you will be happy, don't worry! **

**DancingKitten97-Thanks! in that case I hope this one was better! Oh and you should check the bottom of my profile too!**

**Godgirl4eva aka Babylumlum- Thank you for everything! It means a lot to me when someone new reviews, so THANK YOU!**

**HOA Obsession episode**

**(Author finds out that her cousin can only watch the weeks HOA episodes on Sundays.) (sobs) "How does she LIVE?"**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! I am on a updating roll! YAY! Anyway, here is your chapter! Enjoy, and review!**

He loves how she doesn't like BIG romantic gestures.

Eddie walked to school with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Alfie had just blown the roof of with a big romantic proposal to prom. Of course Amber had said yes and every boy in Anubis House had glanced nervously at their girlfriend, groaning when they saw that they were smiling at the big affair.

Eddie hadn't looked at Patricia's reaction. He had hurriedly excused himself, running off to school. Now he wished he had stayed, so he could figure out how Patricia wanted him to ask her to go to prom. He didn't like big romantic gestures, but if Patricia wanted one, well whatever he could think up, probably wouldn't be good enough. Unlike most bad boys, Eddie did NOT have a secret romantic side. he could be sweet and funny when he wanted to, but not romantic. The side effect of growing up in a split home, you might say.

"Hey, Weasel!" he turned around to see Patricia walking toward him. maybe he had been running slower then he thought. "What was all that back there?" She asked.

He shrugged, then decided to go for it. "I saw the look, on every girl in that house. They all wanted a big romantic gesture. I- I'm not good at romance" he stuttered.

Patricia smiled. "Awww, weasel!" She shook her head. "How did you ever get a girlfriend?" Then seeing his shrug, and awkwardness, she softened. "Look anti-Romeo, I don't like romantic gestures" he looked up astounded, while she continued."All that frilliness and frou-frouness, It's just not for me."

He blinked surprised. "Really?" She nodded. "Besides," she concluded "What's the point of a big proposal? You wouldn't be going with any other girl would you?" He smiled. " Nope."

**SSSSSSOOOOOO, I hope you liked that! okay, about HOAs latest episodes. Does anybody else for fun, imagine Eddies heartbroken expression when he finds out about Patricia's soul being gone? *sigh* EEEKKKK! Anyways I have SHOUTOUTS! **

**DesiredHOA01-HAHA, YES!**

**XXAquaMangoXx- THANK YOU!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- YAY! oh, And THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!**

**gleeandpeddiefans1234-THANK YOU!**

**HOA obsession episode**

**( Author finds out that HOA third season ends on April 12th) " THAT IS NOT ENOUGH HOA! MORE! MORE! MMMOOOORRREEEEEE!"**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HHHHIIII! It's Ajluv! Since it is April Fools day, I thought I would write a chapter about something Patricia likes about Eddie. HOA tonight! EEEKKKK! PM me, after the show if you want someone to SSSQQQUUUEEEAAALLLLL with! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Love2Write21 who loves it when Eddie is protective of Patricia! **

She (secretly) loves how protective he is of her.

"Well, well, well. Why aren't you at your house?" Denby's tiny figure still looked menacing in the fading light of the evening, causing every SIBUNA member to stand up straight, avoid eye contact, and have clenched, sweaty hands. But even with the future of their souls in the hands of the she- devil in front of them, Patricia couldn't help but be defiant.

"We're just walking." Patricia squinting her eyes as everyone else's widened.

Denby smiled, but it was a cruel, hard smile. "Then you may walk to your house and tomorrow to detention. My classroom. Don't be late."

SIBUNA hurried on, everyone glancing at Patricia nervously. " What?" She asked, once they were in the safety of Eddie and Fabians room, having felt their eyes. "Patricia," Eddie started, but Fabian cut in. " Patricia, if they have a member of SIBUNA on Team Evil, who knows what could happen to us! We have to be alert at all times." Everyone nodded, and scurried off.

" Hey, Patricia!" She turned around, seeing Eddie walking toward her. "You want to yell at me some more?" He stopped awkwardly. "No." She cocked her head. "I just wanted to say, be careful. I-we just don't want anyone's soul to be taken." Patricia rolled her eyes and was just about to turn around, when Eddie caught her wrist. "Especially you."

She smiled and flipped her hand so that it clutched his. He may be overprotective, but at least it showed he cared.

**SSSOOOOOOO, I hope you enjoyed that! It took me FOREVA to write it, but it will be worth it, if you REVIEW! Oh and speaking of those who did, SHHOOUUTTTOOUUTTTSSS!**

**Seddielover945-Thank you for the favorite author! That means a lot to me! **

**Luvme123-Thank you for the favorite and the follow!**

**HOA Obsession episode**

**(Author, mother, and Peddie4eva are in car playing guess who game. Author guesses) "Eddie from HOA!" (Mother replies)" This is no one from HOA! I don't even pay attention to the show!" (Author screams back)" MOTHER? I THINK NOT!**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HHHHIIII! It's Ajluv! I can't believe I am writing the SIXTEENTH chapter of TTILAY! I have, right at this moment 73 reviews! Only 27 until a HUNDRED! By the way, I recently (like last night) started a NEW story called Winter is Coming, go check it out! BBBUUUTTTT, now I will give you what you came for. TO THE STORY!**

He loves their Love-Hate relationship.

"Awww Boo!" Amber squealed, when Alfie handed her a bouquet of roses. "Thank you!" Alfie smiled, looking down at her. "Anything for you, Ambs." Eddie stood in the doorway of the living room, watching them, engrossed in his thoughts. However, once he heard the familiar clatter of leather boots on the old wooden stairs, he turned around.

" Hey, yacker" he called. " Hey, weasel." She answered back. Patricia walked past him, towards the kitchen door, when something came to him. Something that bothered him. "Patricia?" He called after her. "Uh, yeah?" She turned around.

Now that he had her attention, he was awkward. "Do you think, that- uh, um-" Patricia looked exasperated. "Spit it out weasel!" So stumbling, he did. " Do you think, that maybe it's kinda weird dating, when we have a love-hate relationship?" Patricia bit her lip and thought for a moment, smiled.

"Okay, Eddie." She said raising her eyebrows amused." Or should I say Boo? Or would you prefer sweetie pie? Or my Osirian protector?" Fabian came out of his room, and hearing the last comment, gave Patricia a dirty look. Eddie shuddered. "Okay, I see your point. We're not the lovey- dovey type. We're just weasel and yacker."

Patricia smiled, and nodded and hurried into the kitchen. But even Patricia's words couldn't stop Eddie from thinking _but that doesn't mean you aren't my true love._

**SSSOOOOOO, I hope you enjoyed that! If you did, tell me in a review, since every review I get (and I am quoting my sister here) is like a BIG warm punch in the heart! Anyway there is a Fabina reference in there somewhere. If you can find it tell me in a review or PM and I will think up a prize! Lets see, am I forgetting something? Yes? Oh. Right. SSSHHHOOOUUUTTTTOOOUUUTTSSSSSSS!(I love doing that!)**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- AWWWWW! Thank you! I hope you enjoy today's!**

**Gleeandpeddiefans1234- thank you! YAY is one of my FAVORITE words!**

**Lillybee88-Thank you! I reviewed your story last night, but I had a network error, so I don't know if you got it. BUT I WILL TRY AGAIN!**

**DancingKitten97- THANK YOU! And no. She really doesn't. She goes and watches Everybody Loves Raymond, and yells at us to sit down, and stop screaming. Oh well. I still love her!**

**xXAquaMangoXx- THANK YOU! **

**Peddie4eva- NO thank you, for distracting me when I was writing this, by telling me to look up Kickin It episodes and telling me how you had to cut a starburst out of your hair this morning. As always you are a delight.**

**HOA Obsession episode**

**(Mom comes down stairs.) "Peddie4eva, where's Ajluv? (Peddie4eva answers) "Oh, she's under that blanket hyperventilating. HOA was really good tonight." **

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HHHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! I'm over the wall HAPPY, because TTILAY has 82 reviews! YAY! 18 to go until 100 guys! That is so AWESOME! Now, I will put my energy into THE STORY!**

He loves how peaceful she looks when she is sleeping.

It was a lazy Saturday. Literally. Alfie hadn't even bothered to get out of bed yet, and it was 1:30. There was no homework or marathons on television. Everyone was BORED, except Patricia.

"I, am not entertaining anyone." Patricia announced, when Joy had come up to her, looking for ideas. "I have my I-pod and a magazine. I am NOT going to be affected by your boredom." Then seeing Eddie coming toward her, she had snapped. " I'm not your babysitter, now leave me alone!"

Eddie had been slightly hurt, he had just wanted to ask her if she wanted pancakes, or a pancake, since Eddie normally ate all of them. So he began to think of revenge. But he would need a girl"s help. Or girls.

Finally after an hour, Patricia fell asleep on the couch, her head slightly drooping. Eddie and several others, slowly crept up to where she lay. But as they got out their "materials" Eddie couldn't help but feel bad for wanting revenge. She looked so young and innocent, the way her hair curled around her face, and the way her facial features were smooth. But it was out of Eddies hands now. Or so he told himself.

Patricia stretched, feeling great. Oh the wonders of a simple afternoon nap! Now to apologize for acting so crabby to Eddie. She had been really tired, since she had been up half the night talking to Piper. She stood up and stretching blinked a couple to times to get the sleepiness out of them. Was it just her or did her eyelids seem to stick together?

With a sneaking suspicion, she pulled out a compact mirror, and peered inside.

"EEEDDDDDDIIIEE SSSWWWEEEETTTT!"

Joy ran down the stairs toward the raging Patricia. "Wait! How do you know it was him?" Patricia raised her heavily bedazzled eyebrows. Joy sighed. "Go ahead." She said, waving her down the hall.

She stormed into his room. "Hey Pa-ahhqhhh" Fabian said startled at her face. "Where is he?" She demanded. Fabian gestured to under Eddies bed. Smirking Patricia took off her high heels, and then climbing on top of the bed, started jumping.

An " OW!" Came from under the bed, as Patricia jumped harder. "That's what you get WEASEL!" She said happily, as Fabian tried to hide a smile.

**SSSOOOO! I hope you like that! As for the Fabina contest I proposed last chapter, Seddielover945 has come the closest. So go check it out, and tell me in a review or PM what you think the Fabina reference is! (Hint: Patricia is insulting something romantic Fabian did) NOW it's time for SSSHHHOOOUUUTTTTOOOUUUTTSSSSSSS ! **

**DesiredHOA01-THANK YOU! (I do too!)**

**xXAquaMangoXx-Thank you! (Isn't he the best though!) **

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-YAY! I do too! Thank you so much! **

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- HAHAHA!**

**Peddie4eva- No comment for your review.**

**DancingKitten97-UM, HECK YEAH! (Thanks for the review!)**

**Seddielover945- YAY! Thanks for the review, but now I am kinda creeped out, because when I started to type your name in it wanted to say "she'll die". OMINOUS MUCH? Oh and keep working on that reference! If no one gets it, I will just post it on tomorrow's chapter, and NONE OF YOU will get the PRIZE!**

**Assemble-the- Avengers-Thank you for the follow!**

**HOA obsession episode **

**(Author and cousin are talking.) (author speaks) " Okay, but I have to be home by 8:25." (Cousin) "why?" (Author)" BECAUSE OF HOA YOU IDIOT!"**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! I am going to save my ranting for the end. Sooo,... TO THE STORY!**

He loves it when she smiles.

The sun rose over the far off hill, illuminating the residents of Anubis House. Today, was house-photo day, and it was Anubis house's turn.

Patricia fixed her blazer one last time and smiled, not feeling Eddies eyes on her. God, she had an awesome smile. Big and toothy, but it lit up her entire face. She didn't smile often, but when she did, it was a one of a kind smile. Even Pipers smile paled in comparison.

So, being sneaky, Eddie slowly put his arm around her. Patricia rolled her eyes, but instead of pulling away, she reached up and put her arm around him. The photographer rolled his eyes too, but still took the picture. And from two weeks later, until Patricia and Eddie graduated, the picture hung on the wall. Seven normal students and a couple standing close to each other, giving each other bunny ears.

**SSSSOOOO! I hope you liked that! Once again I am writing half asleep, but I think it is good writing, so OH WELL! SHOUTOUT TIME!**

**DesiredHOA01-I will use you as an example. *bows dramatically***

**xXAquaMangoXx-YAY! Thank you!y**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B-don't worry. I forget stuf-OOHHH! WHAT IS THAT?**

**DancingKitten97-YAY! Thank you!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- AAWWW! Thank you! It means ALOT!**

**Okay, about the Fabina reference, Fabian gave Patricia a dirty look because Fabian called Nina, "his chosen one". I was really hoping Nina was going to come back for the bit of the season. I STILL HAVE HOPE FOR THE FINALE!**

**HOA obsession episode**

**(Mom asks question)" what are you guys going to do,once House of Anubis is over? (Author sobs and grabs mother's legs.) "YOU ARE A GOOD AND CARING MOTHER!"**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HHHHIIII! Its Ajluv! I just want to say, I was not entirely happy with the way the finale turned out. BBBUUUTTTT I IMMENSLY enjoyed the Peddie moment. YAY! TO THE STORY!**

He loves how much shorter she is than him.

Patricia was trying to run from Eddie, and Eddie was trying to catch up with Patricia. Why, they didn't actually know, but it was a fun game to play. However, Patricia never got anywhere far very fast when she was wearing heels. Like today for instance.

"HaHaHa!" she called behind her, trying to go faster than Eddie, who was catching up with her. "You'll never catch me!" She turned her head to look at him not noticing the pothole in the gravel path that led to school. "Ooooofff." Eddie smirked, but raised his eyebrows in concern. "You okay?" he asked, helping her out of the dust.

"Yeah, but ugh. I broke a shoe." She held out the black and red shoe with the heel dangling off to him, as she stood up. Eddie frowned and looked toward the clock on top of the schools clock tower. Only five minutes till homeroom started. Patricia wouldn't have time to run back to the house. He started to look toward Anubis House, but a rustling caught his attention. "What are you doing?"

Patricia shoved the other shoe into her bag and closed the bag, then standing there in her sock-feet she gave him a look that said _Isn't obvious?_ "I have a pair of shoes in my locker, I'll just change into those at school." Eddie looked down at her-Wait. Looked down? "You're short."

Patricia gave him a Look. "And you're a slimeball. Now can we stop stating the obvious and get to school?" He nodded, not wanting to end the conversation, but having no choice. As he followed her, however, underneath the hot morning sun of a new fresh spring, he couldn't help but look at her with a bit more gentleness. A bit more protectiveness. A bit more love. She seemed vulnerable and he was her boyfriend. You do the math.

**SSSSSOOOOO, I hope that made up for not updating in a while. Anyway, I have exciting news. TTILAY has 94 reviews! So, if it isn't too much trouble, can you please review and give me the happiness that comes from 100 people saying nice things about your story? THANK YOU! Anyway I have some shoutouts! (I think.)**

**Oreocookielover-I LOVVVEEEE Oreos! We actually had a package of them at my house yesterday, and I saw my sister (Peddie4eva) eating an oreo, so I went into the pantry and opened the Oreo package, but there was no cookies left, so I was all like, "FALSE HOPE!". Anyway, thank you for all the follows and favorites! **

**HOA obsession episode**

**(sister and author watches episode before finale that I can't remember the name of.) (Harriet Denby) ** "**Get in!" (We burst out laughing) "HHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!") (awkward silence.) "AGAIN!")**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HHHHHIII! Its Ajluv! This is the twentieth chapter of TTILAY! Oh and by the way, how many of you have seen the catching fire trailer? EEEKKKKK! Oh and this oneshot is from sinfullysarcastic. Since she was my 100****th**** reviewer I told her to PM me a random word and I would make into a chapter of TTILAY. Soooo, when you finish reading this, if you think you know what the word was, PM or review and let me know! Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

He loves how sensitive she is.

The date was destined to be a disaster from the start. You see, Eddie and Patricia hadn't gone on a date in a while. To be truthful, they weren't "Date" people. They walked to school together and hung out together, but only occasionally did they go out on dates, and sometimes they were really sweet and romantic, but other times they just flopped. Like this one for instance.

"Patricia! Patricia? PATRICIA!" Eddie's voice broke through Patricia's lovely dream of being queen of the world. "What Weasel?" she groaned, opening her eyes to see his face only inches from hers. She groaned again and rolled over, breathing in the familiar scent of old leather couch as Eddie's voice jabbered on.

"There's this new restaurant in town and I really want to go! Like really, really! So can we please go there! We haven't been on a date in a while! Please?"

Patricia opened one eye. Darn. He was giving her the "Please-don't-disappoint-this-deprived-child look" and when he wore that look, Patricia always ended up giving him what he wanted, whether it be the last pancake or a date to a restaurant. "Fine." She gave in. "But you're paying." Then she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep again and avoid Eddie's "victory dance"

The restaurant was actually a café, and not a bad one at that. It even got Patricia thinking she would survive this date. Unfortunately the problem started when Eddie grabbed the last breadstick after already eating more than half of them. Patricia was very hungry due to skipping lunch because of Joy wanting her to be there when she rambled about Jerome's eyes. All afternoon. Ugh. So naturally she was hungry. And naturally she was mad when Eddie grabbed the last breadstick, and ignoring her protests, shoved it into his mouth.

"Cockroach" she sneered. "Yacker" he retorted. "Slimeball." "Blabs." "Doofus." "Lesser twin." Patricia blinked. "Too far." Was all she managed, before she splashed him with the contents of her water glass and stormed off. Eddie groaned as he watched her run off. He had forgotten how sensitive she was over the whole "Comparing Twins" thing.

So he did something that only HE would do. He slapped down some money on the table and strolled in the direction that Patricia ran in. He stopped after only a few hundred yards when he saw a bakery vendor's cart. Eddie figured maybe desserts would soften her up, so he picked out his favorite pastry and started in a brisk pace toward the place he was sure Patricia had gone.

He sat down next to her on the bench overlooking a lake with the sun setting over it. "Hey." "Hey." She replied. "I'm sorry." "S'okay" "I brought a peace offering."

He set down the box of baklava between them, scrutinizing her reaction as she stared at the box. He was fearing the worst, when she looked up at him, her look soft. "I don't think I've ever told anyone that baklava was my favorite dessert." "Proves how good of a boyfriend I am." Eddie said, with a wink. She rolled her eyes, but opened the box so they could share the pastry and honey, holding sticky hands after it was finished, enjoying the sunset. And at that moment, Eddie didn't even care about freezing and wet on a 50 degree night.

**SSSOOOOOOOOO, I hope you enjoyed that! Oh and to those of you who pray, would you terribly mind saying a little prayer for the runners and spectators in Boston that suffered the explosions? I think there is too much violence in this world, so writing cheesy romantic oneshots seems to make up for it, by bringing beauty into this world while others are taking it out. Sorry, I got a little poetic there. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone in SHOUTOUTS for bringing TTILAY to 103 reviews! 47 until 150 guys! (JK! ;) BBUUUTTTT my e-mail is being stupid AGAIN so lets see….**

**Sinfullysarcastic, Sarvaniluvsbooks, Drmiracle, Dancingkitten97, xXaquaMango, Seddielover945.**

**Thanks so much guys! It means a lot! Ajluv out! Peace!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv! YAY! I'm back! Sorry. I know I didn't update for a month, which is like... Unheard of for me. Review if you missed me! Cuz I missed updating! Anyways, this chapter was suggested by DesiredHOA01. If you guys want to follow her example and send suggestions, FEEL FREE! TO THE STORY!**

He loves how involved she is with Sibuna.

It was Peddies anniversary. Eddie, being the romantic person he was, bought tickets for the new slash/horror/ pee your pants and cry for your mommy scary film. Oh and reservations for the fanciest restaurant in town, but that's not important.

What's important was the fact that it was the perfect night. The stars were shining, Patricia looked really pretty, and he had remembered to put a bottle of breath spray in his pocket.

"Eddie?" Patricia turned around, concerned when she found that he was no longer next to her. He was standing at the entrance of the tunnel that led to the road to town. (AKA the gatehouse.) He was standing there with a confused expression on his face.

" What are you doing?" Patricia asked with a little less concern and a lot more impatience.

" Nina, the chosen one. She's in danger." Patricia slowly walked toward him as he seemed to snap out of it.

"Stupid Osirian senses. Patricia, I'm-" She cut him off. "It's okay."

He looked shocked, which Patricia took slight offense to, but continued anyway. " I understand. I'm not a complete imbecile. I understand SIBUNA."

He stared at her like a love-sick puppy. She frowned at him. "Didn't you have a chosen one to save from a paper cut?" He smiled as they started back to the house.

"I will make this up to you, you know."

"And I know that you will also make the date even better then before."

That was the Yacker he loved.

**SSSSOOOOO! I hope you enjoyed that! review if you did! Anyways, me and my sister, peddie4eva, decided to co-write a story. It will be a series of one shots. However, we didn't know whether or not to make it Fabina or Jeroy, so we set up polls on our profiles. GO CHECK THEM OUT! Anyway, I have SHOUTOUTS!**

**Elli- AAAWWWW! Thanks doll face! **

**SinfullySarcastic- NO!?**

**MMMEEE-Um, yeah. It was. YAY! **

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- thanks! Team Peeta! Gale is hot, but Peeta made his move first. YAY FOR FAITHFUL AND NICE REVIEWS!**

**Love2Write21- Thank you! Really? That's so sad. Thanks again!**

**Seddielover945- AWWWWW! Thanks!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B-Thanks!**

**DancingKitten97- HAHA! my sister saw this and still believes that baklava is not real. ugh.**

**HOA obsession episode**

**I love how PEDDIE can reduce me and my sister to screaming lumps under a blanket. EEEEEKKK**

**Anyway,**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HHHHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! Thank you SO much for the reviews! But, I'm afraid I am probably not going to be able to update this week. Basically I probably will not get back to updating regularly until summer. But don't worry, it's only a short way off! Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

He loves how unconventional their relationship is.

Eddie and Patricia were walking into the house with the rest of the house when suddenly the ground rumbled and the house shook, sending the sarcophagus in the hallway to the floor with a crash.

"Earthquake!" Trudy shrieked from the kitchen. "Get down!" Following her orders, the Anubis students pressed up against the stairs, leaving Amber still in the middle of the foyer. "Is Victor like, really mad?" Everyone groaned and Nina ran to pull her toward the rest of the group.

However Eddie couldn't help himself from sort of hovering over Patricia. However, she was not in the mood to be protected.

"Back off!" She grumbled, pushing him back amid the frightened whimpers of her housemates. Eddie frowned, slightly hurt.

Patricia sighed, seeing his expression. "Look, I just don't want to be treated like a helpless girl. I want us to be equal." He stared at her, then smiled. " you got it Yacker. Even though I am superior."

She playfully shoved him and he shoved back, both of them being cute and coupily in the midst of the earthquake. And when you can have a date in the middle of a earthquake, you know you have something special.

**SSSSOOOOO! I hope you enjoyed that! I bring good news of the HOA TV movie! THERE IS ONE! It's called the Touchstone of Ra! It premieres probably on June 1! YAY! Also don't forget to vote on my poll! So far the votes are leaning toward Jeroy, so if you want a Fabina series, then GO VOTE! Now for shoutouts.**

**XxAquaMangoXx- THANKS!**

**Drmiracle- I have PMed my reaction.**

**Peddie4eva- STOP STALKING ME YA WEIRDO! (Love ya sis.)**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- EEEEEKKKKK! Your reviews make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Seddielover945- THANKS! I hope this is soon enough for you! ;)**

**DesiredHOA01- AAWWWWW! Thanks! **

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- What chapter?**

**120 reviews! Guys that is AMAZBALLS! (Oh yeah, I just said that!) NEW MINI SERIES!**

**The adventures of Ajluv and Peddie4eva. (And sometimes Partybot 2013)**

**(Pretending to be unicorns in the candy aisle of Walgreens) "Peddie4eva, what candy should I get?" (Sister bends and touches head to one then starts trotting down the aisle) (Ajluv starts trotting after her, pointing head in front of her.) (sister wails) "you broke my horn! You fiend!"**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	23. Chapter 23

**HIIIII! It's Nathalia Ramos! No. It's me. Ajluv. TO THE STORY!**

He loves how she is his.

Nina ran into the living room, stumbling over her feet. "Guys- Oh. I'll wait." She nervously waited for Patricia and Eddie to stop kissing, hoping that when they did stop, they didn't turn on her.

Finally, they looked up, eyebrows raised. "Can we help you?" Patricia asked, sarcastically. Nina stuttered a bit, but finally got her message out. "I have two tickets to see an advanced screening of Mama!" Eddie and Patricia jumped up. "Shut the front door!" "When is it?" "Uh, in an hour."

Eddie and Patricia raced out of the living room. "I'm getting candy!" Eddie yelled over his shoulder. "I'll call a cab!" Patricia yelled, grabbing her cell phone.

After five minutes, she noticed the yellow vehicle waiting outside. Sighing at Nina and Eddies slowness, she hurried outside to see a young, and handsome man sitting in the drivers seat. She slowly walked forward until the cabbie noticed her. " Hey beautiful, wanna sit up front?" He asked. Ugh. A player.

She walked up to the drivers seat, eyes narrowed. She leaned in close to the open drivers window, clutching a water bottle in her hand. "Your services are no longer required." "What?" She suddenly drenched him with the water and watched as it dripped down his face.

"You heard me. Get outa here." Snarling, the cabbie pulled away as Eddie came out of the house frowning. "What happened?" "Nothing that would make me love you any less."

**SSSOOOO, I hope you enjoyed that! Oh and Happy Mothers Day! Anyway, PLEASE vote for my poll! Only two people have and one of them is me. So if you can, please vote. It would mean a lot. Now for shoutouts.**

**DancingKitten97- HAHA! Thanks!**

**The adventures of Ajluv and Peddie4eva**

**(Ajluv runs, holding bathrobe out like cape with Peddie4eva behind her.) "Run, Flicka, Run!"**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	24. Chapter 24

**HHHIIII! Its Ajluv! Thank you to the two people that voted for my poll! So far the votes are leaning toward Jeroy, so if you want a Fabina series, then GO VOTE! Anyway, this oneshot features my OC from WIC. Everyone, give it up for Natalie Winters!**

He loves the milestones in their relationship.

There was one milestone that a couple needed to pass before they could consider themselves in a "serious" relationship. The first I Love Yous. Walfie had passed that milestone after a rather vigorous water fight. Fabina? During a romantic study session. Jeroy? Well, they pretty much passed it on their first date. Peddie? Well, that ship was yet to be sailed….

Natalie sat curled up on the couch playing Words With Friends against Nina and Fabian. Hey, it helps when you have skipped two grades. Anyway, Natalie had just scored major points when Patricia and Eddie stormed into the room and immediately started ripping each other's throats out. And it wasn't far from becoming more then a metaphor.

"You're a rude, slimy, cheating, playing, Cockroach" Patricia sneered from behind gritted teeth. Eddie looked infuriated and immediately shot back. "You know what, you're a clingy, mean, chatterbox, and that's never going to change."

Maybe they were serious. Maybe they weren't. All Natalie knew that she was seriously thinking about making a comment about divorcing parents. You know, to lighten the mood.

Her thoughts were broken in by Patricia's accent. "I don't even know how I stand you. And you know what? I LOVE YOU!" The last part was spoken with a voice strong and angry enough to make even victor cry for his mommy. Eddie narrowed his eyes, his shoulders tense, which was a bad sign. "I don't know I stand you! And the worst part? I LOVE YOU TOO!" Patricia raised her eyebrows. "Really? The worst?"

Eddie shook his head. "No." She smirked in a somewhat loving way and once it was reciprocated, the two strolled out of the living room, hand in hand, leaving a very confused Fabina and a freaked out Natalie.

"Am I the only one that thought that, what we just saw was completely and utterly strange and weird?" Fabina nodded. "Good. Now who wants orange Gatorade?"

**Completely random, but very peddie, wouldn't you agree? Anyway, you guys have been SO nice on reviews lately! You guys are the best! Shoutout time!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- Hey look, its (one of) my favorite reviewers! Thank you! Oh, and just like you want me to update, I want you to review because you are so nice!**

**DesiredHOA01-XD**

**DancingKitten97-HHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAHH HHHHAAA! Do you speak from experience?**

**XxAquaMangoxX-YAY! Thanks!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- I know right? ;)**

**Oh and I have a question. At the top of each profile there is a button labled "feed". I just wanted to know what that was about. Does anyone know?**

**The adventures of Ajluv and peddie4eva**

**(Sister rambles on National treasure) "Number one. Nicholas Cage. Enough Said. Number two. Thirteen members of something, minus the amount of legos sold in 1923 means that we have to find a midget named Herman on an island. Lets go!" (She proceeds to make her Nicholas Cage face. Enough said.**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HHIIIII! Its Ajluv! First of all, only 12 more reviews till 150! YAY! Next order of business, this will be kinda short because I am running a bit low on ideas, so if any of you lovely readers have any suggestions, please let me know. Thank you! Oh and two more people voted on my poll, so keep voting! Alright, now its time for the story!**

He loves her sense of style.

Eddies eyes blurred, making him grit his teeth with frustration. Of course his new contacts needed to irritate his eyes on prom night. He shook his head, trying to see through the blurry lenses for Patricia. She was waiting for him somewhere in this crowd of pink and purple dresses. He just had to find her.

He focused his entire attention on finding Patricia, as he stumbled through the sea of dancing couples. Swiveling his eyes and head, he searched for a familiar splash of red, but could only see Willows strawberry waves. Finally, however, his eyes caught a splash of black silk in a corner. He quickly went to it, like an Alfie to a chocolate cake and smiled.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"Where else would I be?"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Review and vote for my poll! Yeah, I got nothing to say. RIGHT NOW. Oh wait. Yeah I do! Shoutouts!**

**DancingKitten97- *Sigh* Tru Dat. Oh and thanks!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- What can I say? She likes orange Gatorade! ;) THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Sinfullysarcastic- Me too! ;) I actually would pay to see that happen. My entire fortune of 4.67$.**

**DesiredHOA01- Well, they are Peddie…..**

**Peddie4eva- Pardon my French, but you are a weirdo. Now stay outa my room!**

**xXAquaMangoXx- I like it too but apparently my sister doesn't. *sigh* THANKS!**

**Winxjaderamsey- THANK YOU!**

**The adventures of Ajluv and Peddie4eva**

**(Brother makes off with sister's scooter.) (Sister) "Aw, Dang it!" (Looks at me on my scooter.) "Looks like I will just have to hijack the lady." (runs toward me.)**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	26. Chapter 26

**HHHIIII! Wassup!? I was bored and my throat is clogged up with allergies, so I thought I would update! YAY! ENJOY! REVIEW!**

He loves how cute she was as a kid.

Truth be told, Eddie didn't mean to find the photo. It just happened to flutter down from Fabians pile of stuff on the top shelf of their closet. For a nerd, he was a messy guy. Anyway, it landed on his head and since it was on his head he thought he might take a look. And he was glad he did.

It was crumpled and a bit torn, but Eddie could still make out the people pictured. It was a gathering of preteens on a familiar brown couch. Frowning, he looked closer.

The first kid on the left was chubby with shaggy brown hair. Sweet Frobisher, it was _Fabian._ Goodness, time had been kind to him. Shaking his head he looked at the next kid, who seemed to be taking up most of the couch. He was big and meaty with a fringe of carefully styled blonde hair. Mick. Of course. The next person had to be Amber since the girl was blonde, but this girl didn't look anything like Amber. Amber was a fashion plate and a dumb blonde. This girl had glasses and was wearing a very ugly cardigan. Eddie snickered and started going faster down the line.

Tiny dark girl? Mara. Bony skeleton with creepy eyes? Eddie was sure it wasn't Victor, so it must have been Jerome. Buck-toothed kid with a very large afro? Unfortunately, yeah. It was Alfie. Little pixie of a thing? Joy. Definitely Joy.

Eddie knew who was sure to be next and very quickly moved his eyes over to the last person on the couch. Patricia was very small and timid looking, with wild curly hair and a red dress on. He choked and leaned in, looking at the scared-looking girl. She was a lot more vulnerable then she let on.

"What are you looking at?" Patricia's voice cutting into his "Awwwww" moment. "Nothing!" He stammered, which only made her even more curious. She grabbed the picture from his hands and rolled her eyes once she saw it.

"Ugh, I hate this picture. We were all just a bunch of awkward preteens that didn't know each other. That just makes an embarrassing picture."

"I thought you were cute."

"Were?"

"Well of course you're beautiful now."

**SSSSSOOOOO! I hope you loved that! YAY! Shoutouts! Sorry, I am just really hyped up because I am listening to my celebrity crush sing! Max Scheinder! He was in Rags, which was a Nick TV movie. It came out on my birthday and is the BEST movie EVA! It also starrs Burkely Duffelid as the dumb, and not very evil Step-Brother. YAY! NOW FOR DA SHOUTOUTS!**

**DancingKitten97-Um. Yeah. *Pounds head against computer keyboard* I have such a messed up life.**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- OMG! ME TOO! Even if they are weird? **

**XxAquaMangoxX- YAY! THANKS!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- HAHA! Yeah…**

**DesiredHOA01- I know right! **

**The adventures of Ajluv and Peddie4eva**

**(I open MY closet door to find sister sitting in corner on an Ipad.) (Sister) "Occupied!" (me) "What the- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHGHHHHHHHHHHHOHKGHHHHHHHHHH!" (Sister) "Seriously, go away. I'm in here."**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	27. Chapter 27

**HHHIII! Its Ajluv! SO many people reviewed and I was SO happy! YAY! TO THE STORY!**

He loves finding out new things about her.

Joy and Eddie were staring awkwardly at each other. He was waiting for Patricia and she was waiting for Jerome. They also had nothing in common but Patricia, which basically made this the most awkward thing ever. After Patricia finding Joy trying to kiss Fabian in their room of course. Oh and Patricia thinking that Fabian would be her prom date. And when- you know what, it doesn't matter.

Anyway, the real point is, they had nothing to talk about except Patricia. So, wanting to end the silence, Eddie asked Joy a basic question.

"How long have you known Patricia?" Joy smiled finally, glancing toward a picture pinned to her headboard. "Since she started singing. I think it would be around six years."

Eddie opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. "Patricia _sings_?" Joy bubbled on, not realizing that what she had just said, had completely blown away Patricia's careless image. "Only in the summer of course! She signs up for all of these talent shows in London. It's a shame though. Her parents seem to support Pipers music more than Patricia's."

Eddie leaned forward, completely engrossed in the conversation. "Why hasn't she told anyone, or signed up for anything here?" Joy frowned and started picking at her bedspread. "I'm not sure." This prompted Eddie to ask his next question.

"Is she any good?" Joy looked shocked. "She's the best! Here, let me show you." She whipped out her phone and pulled up a video. It was basically a lens flare, but the sounds were loud and clear. A strong and soulful voice streamed throughout the room. It was a song Eddie didn't recognize, but it didn't matter, because the voice was beautiful.

The video ended, but still Eddie stared at the phone. He looked at Joy, still speechless. She was nodding her head, smiling. "I know."

Just then, Patricia burst into the room. "Sorry I'm late Eddie, I-. What are you two smiling at?" she asked, suspicious. Eddie smiled at her voice. "Nothing."

**Has anyone noticed that a lot of the HOA cast members sing? Just asking…. Anyway, I wrote this out of the top of my head, so I hope you enjoyed it! Now for the shoutouts!**

**Peddie4eva- Um. Why?**

**DancingKitten97- Who knows…. ME TOO! **

**xXAquaMangoXx- THANKS!**

**Sinfullysarcastic- THANKS! I know what song I am looking up next…..**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-THANKS! They feel better now because of you!**

**Seddielover945-YAY! Thanks!**

**The adventures of Ajluv and Peddie4eva**

**(Sister is singing I Love It.) (I walk up to her bedroom door, open it a crack and stick my head in.) "I drove my car into the bridge, I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!" (sisters rock out, in harmony.) (Mother yells up the stairs) "What is that talking?" (I yell back) "It's the sound of two angels singing! Feel blessed!"**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HHHII! Its Ajluv! I am just kinda spouting stuff here (Its early in the morning for me.) But I was thinking to myself (A dangerous pastime, I know) Do people even know how to pronounce my name? Do people just say adgluv instead of A-J-luv? Don't mind me, I was up late last night. I am probably sleep-deprived. TO THE STORY!**

He loves the daredevil in her.

Eddie and Patricia peeked around the corner of Anubis house, anxiously looking for any of the other residents. Thankfully, none were in sight, leaving the two to hurry onto the porch and duck down under the railing. Sighing, they relaxed against the wall, still alert, but resting. "How many are left?" Eddie asked, eyes scanning the grounds. Patricia bit her lip. "Jerome and Joy, for sure, then I'm pretty sure Alfie hasn't been caught yet, oh, and KT. She's still alive." Eddie nodded. "Wait. I hear something."

They slowly stood up, anticipating what was behind the muffled footsteps that were coming around the corner. "AAAAAHHH" Mara screamed. Patricia and Eddie muffled shouts and quickly looked for an escape as Mara shuffled onto the porch, her hands held menacingly in front of her. Quickly, Patricia grabbed a pillar and whipped herself around it like a gymnast, pulling Eddie behind her. They landed with a thump, not even stopping before they ran away from the sideporch.

They heard Mara behind them, but they didn't stop for their fallen friend. Patricia pulled Eddie into a small niche at the back of the house. Stumbling, Eddie found himself face-to-face with a ladder. He looked up to see Patricia's grinning face.

(Line break)

Alfie ran around the house over and over again, looking for where Patricia and Eddie had disappeared to. Mara said it was like they had put on an invisibility cloak. Glancing up, he suddenly saw where they were hiding. Patricia was perched on the roof, peaceful and calm, while Eddie was rolled up into a tight ball, obviously nervous. Alfie rolled his eyes. "Come on Patricia! Come down! You guys won!"

Patricia smiled and thrust her arms in the air, making Eddie cringe. "Yes! Best game of Infection, ever!"

**Not a lot of romance, I know, but I wanted to try something different. Anyway, SHOUTOUT TIME!**

**xXAquaMangoXx- Awwwww! Thank you!**

**Olivia- That is so nice! I just love it when new people review! Please review again, you make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside!**

**DancingKitten97- I know right! Its so… GIRL POWERISH! Thank you!**

**DesiredHOA01- Yeah. They are good, though. Most of them do a double career. Thank you!**

**Seddielover945- Maybe I will have to write a sequel….Thank you!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- Girl, I am always lazy. THANK YOU! **

**The adventures Ajluv and Partybot2013G**

**(Mother is describing my brothers bedroom and bathroom as a man's bedroom.) (I comment) "It's funny, because you know, he isn't a man." (Everyone rolls their eyes)**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	29. Chapter 29

**HHHHIIII! It's Ajluv! And for those of you in the US, how many are watching the Indy? Hmmmm? Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

He loves her uniqueness.

Eddie stretched away the after nap sleepiness and slowly put his feet on the armrest of the couch. He glanced sleepily between them to see Patricia stirring. He smiled as she opened her eyes and spit out the curls that had somehow covered her face.

His eyes followed her as she sleepily dragged herself up the armrest of the armchair she was curled up in. Her head made its way over the arm, coming to rest near his feet. She slowly opened her eyes, and took a moment to realize what she was staring at.

"EEK!" She fell backwards, scrambling to get away, as Eddie scrambled to find out what was wrong. "What's wrong? Why did you scream? Do my feet smell?" Did you-" "Shut up Doofus!" Patricia glared at him. "You're feet were in my face."

Suddenly Eddie remembers the most random, loose, piece of trivia he knows about Patricia, heard only in passing, three quarters forgotten.

He sits down next to her and pulls her into a side hug. "You're afraid of feet." She smirks. "You're afraid of blood." "Touché."

**A little reference to my first chapter of this story in there. I hope you realize what it is. But anyway, now for the extremely grateful shoutouts. YAY!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- I picture him being like a stray cat stuck on a roof. MEOW! Also my sister showed me that Review you posted. I agree. For proof of this, check the below mini-episode.**

**XxAquaMangoxX- EEEEKKK! Man that is SO SWEET!**

**DesiredHOA01- THANK YOU!**

**PerfectlyImperfect7- First of all, thank you for saying SHOULD instead of COULD! As for your suggestion, I guess I could, but sometimes I just don't have that much to say, or I can't extend the plot any further. Anyway, thank you and keep reading!**

**Seddielover945- Thank you! Go right ahead! I await eagerly!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- I know right! Thank you! I just love getting your reviews!**

**DancingKitten97- virtual BFF necklace! OO OMG! YEAH! Thank you so **

** OO. MUCH!**

** BFF**

**The adventures of Ajluv and ARK. (A Random Kid.)**

**(I swim up to ARK.) "Child, I am a unicorn." (Kid stares at me) **

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	30. Chapter 30

**HHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! And I'm celebrating! WOOHOO! It's Memorial Day annnndddd MY BIRTHDAY! WOOHOO! YAY! STORYTIME!**

He loves how she can convince him to do anything. (Sequel to chapter27)

"Eddie, lets go!" "Yeah, Eddie! You gotta come down sometime!"

Eddie shook his head nervously and hugged the sun warmed bricks of the chimney tighter. "Come on Doofus!" His ears perked at the sound of the rich and sophisticated voice. He peeked around the corner of the old chimney to see Patricia standing on the ground below, her hands on her waist, a half irritated, half soft look on her face.

He slowly edged around the chimney and Patricia smiled at his progress. He weakly smiled back and slowly edged to the side of the roof. Everyone had stepped back, letting Patricia do her work. "Come on Eddie!" She called up to him. "You don't want Victor catch you!"

This convinced Eddie to make his way down the ladder until he was on the ground. Seeing that they didn't have to strain their necks anymore, the other students wandered off, leaving the two to drape their arms around each other and walk back around the house.

" I see you're afraid of heights too."

" I'm only afraid of being stuck on a roof without my girlfriend."

**Well, this wasn't my best, but I hope you like it anyway! Now for shoutouts!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- unfortunately, yeah.**

**Seddielover945- Okay! That will be the next chapter!**

**DesiredHOA01- Thank you!**

**XxAquaMangoxX- Thank you!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- A challenge! You just wait and see, Sistah. Just wait and see. Oh and thank you OH so MUCH!**

**HOA obsession episode**

**(Me and sister are watching HOA at twelve at night. Mom comes in.) "What are you two doing?" "SHHHH! We're watching HOA!"**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	31. Chapter 31

**HHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! It's officially summer! WOOHOO! For me at least. Anyway, this chapter was requested by Seddielover945, so sit back, relax, and ENJOY!**

He loves how she confides in him. (Sequel to chapter 29)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girl on the television screen screamed, causing Patricia and Eddie to smile and lean forward, crunching the popcorn kernels between their teeth. They were the only ones in the theater, so they were enjoying themselves much more then if they had been in a packed house.

Suddenly, the girl on the screen recovered her wits and stuck out her foot as the cloaked figure drew closer. Patricia stiffened, staring nervously at the outstretched foot. Eddie noticed her discomfort and put his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled at him, but remained tense as the cloaked figure came closer and closer to the girl. Then in a whirl of movement, the figure was tripped and his feet were left to fly above his head and land right next to the camera.

Patricia buried her face into Eddie's shoulder. He stopped paying attention to the movie and looked down at Patricia. "Are you okay?" Eddie asked stroking her hair. She shook her head and mumbled something.

He considered her for a moment, then carefully asked her why she was afraid of feet.

She turned her head so she could answer him. Apparently she was in a communicating mood today.

"When I was younger," she started, ignoring the screams from the screen. " Piper and I were invited to a ton of birthday parties at bounce houses. Of course they only invited me to be polite, but still, we went to a lot of birthday parties. Anyway, I was in a bounce house with a really bratty American kid. Long story short, he broke my nose." She cringed at the memory.

Eddie smirked at the irony and asked his next question. "How did he break your nose?" Patricia glared at him.

"We were in a bounce house and I'm afraid of feet. Do the math." He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but feel like he had heard the story before. It seemed familiar.

" Patricia has a soft side. Who would have guessed?"

She punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up! The killer is approaching the nursery."

**This took me forever to write because I kept getting distracted and- OHMIGOD! IS THT A UNICORN? *sigh* Nevermind. Shoutout time!**

**DesiredHOA01- Thank you!**

**XxAquaMangoxX- Thank you!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-Await your challenge in the next chapter. Thank you so much!/ Many a brave author have failed my challenges. Actually only three have, BUT STILL! Thank you again!**

**DesiredHOA01- Thank you AGAIN!**

**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie- Thank you! it was a good birthday.**

**Guest- You got it! Your request will be the next chapter! Warning, you may want to bring a washcloth to wipe up all of the fluff. Thank you!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- Your life inspires me.**

**Dancing Kitten97- YAY! Thanks! Stupid tablet, denying us our obsession./ OMG! The universe is speaking to you!**

**Love2Write21- Thank You! I've missed you!**

**The adventures of Ajluv and Peddie4eva**

**(I walk into my shared bathroom with my sister through my door at midnight) "Occupied!" (I choke back a scream, seeing a shadowy figure by the toilet, that can only be my sister. Needless to say, I almost died of fright.)**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	32. Chapter 32

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv! This chapter was requested by Guest. Hopefully, this turns out okay!**

He loves the special little moments.

The couple walked hand in hand through the woods, enjoying the peace and quiet as the sun slowly set. The golden light drifted through the green leaves, shining softly in the warm air.

They approached a small clearing where the sun shone brighter then in the thickness of the English forest. The tall boy led the short girl across, before suddenly tripping over a root sticking out of the light green gras, that smelled of spring and an impending summer separation.

When he tripped, he accidentally brought the girl down with him, causing her to laugh and call him a doofus.

They lay next to each other, rubbing the matching leather jackets that brought them sweet memories. They lay next to each other, soaking up each others company, for once not worrying about ancient mysteries and stressing school life.

They just enjoyed each others company, in that special little way couples that are hopelessly in love, have.

**fluff, Fluff, FLUFF! Guest, I hope you agree! Anyway shoutout time!**

**Olivia- Thank you SO much! That means so much to me!**

**XxAquaMangoxX- Thank you!**

**DancingKitten97- Apparently my sister doesn't think so. Weirdo. Anyway, Thank you! That universe better keep a stick under its pillow. Ajluv is mad. **

**DesiredHOA01-Thank you!**

**Seddielover945- Thank you for requesting!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- I cannot express the weirdness level m life is at. I literally can't. **

**Sarvan, I just want to say... GOOD LUCK FIGURING OUT MY GENUIS! Try to guess before June 5!**

**The adventures of Ajluv and Peddie4eva**

**(Sister opens bedroom door to find Ajluv sitting on bed.) "HAHA! WHO'S OCCUPYING NOW?" (Sister stares at me) "Fine, I'm leaving."**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	33. Chapter 33

**HHHHIIII! It's Ajluv! Anyway this is for my bud Kitty97! Summer themed chapter! WOOHOO! Oh and Good Luck to another one of my best buds, Happy Reader (guest) on her Finals/Exams! I got really stressed and then they turned out to be no big deal. YOU'LL DO GREAT!**

He loves it when she's in a playful mood.

Eddie bounced up and down on his seat on the picnic blanket. He was staring at Patricia, squinting his eyes, trying to make her eat faster. He ran his fingers through the sand and tried to calm himself by listening to the ocean waves, thundering down only a few yards away from where Patricia and Eddie were sitting.

Patricia rolled her eyes at his hyper attitude, as he stopped taking in their surroundings with the hyperactivity of a baby squirrel and continued staring at her as she slowly bit into her cupcake. He watched closely as she swallowed and took another. Finally, she snapped.

"Stop stalking me!" She cried, wiping some chocolate crumbs off her face. Eddie but his lip and looked at the ocean, then at her, and then the ocean again. She sighed. "Fine." He scrambled up like a little kid and pulled her into the clear water, splashing as they struggled to run through the waves.

Finally, he stopped, turned, and took a big, happy, jump. The cool sea water rushed over her, spraying her. She immediately got annoyed and angry in that way that dry people that get splashed do. She angrily splashed back. He looked taken aback, but soon caught on and splashed a huge, heaving wave at her with those attractive, toned, but splashing advantaged arms.

"Ergh, Eddie. Enough. Can we-" she stopped glaring at him to bend over clutching her eye. "Patricia?" He asked, worried. " You got salt water in my eye, doofus!"

**I have a very good one planned for next time, but keep sending in those prompts! Now for shoutouts!**

**DesiredHOA01- OMG, Thank you!**

**xXAquaMangoXx-*sigh* Me too.**

**DancingKitten97- Wrawr. (Really bad Kitty sound) This chap is for you!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- Heh Heh Heh. XD**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- Confuzzled. Hah! "They lay next to each other, rubbing the matching leather jackets that brought them sweet memories" Find the reference, girly! MEHHAHAHAHAchagjmddbchgaakks. Whoops. Hair ball.**

**Happy Reader (guest)- OMG! YAY! WELCOME! Good luck on your finals! I'm sure you'll do great! Gosh, whenever you review I get, so... HAPPY! **

**The adventures of Ajluv and Peddie4eva**

**(I let my sister and her friends use my iPad) "Here you go!" (I turn it on and am greeted with a lock screensaver of my sister wearing a bushy Afro.) " Why am I not surprised?" (Sister pops up behind me) "You might say I occupied your iPad!" "Shut up!"**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	34. Chapter 34

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv! I'm feeling kinda sentimental right now. Probably because I am listening to to Landslide by Fleetwood Mac on a loop. That song gets me every time. *sigh* Well. Enjoy the chapter!**

He loves it when she lets him take care of her. ( sequel to chapter 2)

Patricia's ankle hurt. It ached and ached and burned and she couldn't even get off of the couch without using her crutches. She had spent an hour that morning covering them with purple and black tiger printed duck tape and foam padding, but after that she had nothing to do. It was pathetic.

Everyone was gone from the house except Eddie, who was in his room. She stared at her purple cast with frustration. That was it. She was getting some Ibuprofen. She shakily raised herself on her crutches and slowly staggered toward the kitchen. Se had made it to the doorway before Eddie came striding into the kitchen, scaring her.

She shrieked and stumbled clutching the countertop. Eddie rushed over to her, hanging up his phone and stuffing it into his pocket. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Patricia glared at him. " No. My ankle is seriously sprained and it hurts. So please, hand me the dang aspirin." She didn't mean to snap, but she was so tired and cranky and her ankle hurt.

She rubbed her face with her hand, hoping Eddie got the message. He apparently received it because he immediately swooped her up into his arms (carefully holding his broken wrist out) and carried her into the living room where he shoved her crutches unceremoniously to the floor and laid her down the couch.

She crossed her arms and tried to look cross, as he came back clumsily holding a glass of water and four aspirin. Patricia took half of the aspirin while Eddie got her a pillow for her ankle. Then Eddie took the other half while Patricia gave up her ice pack for his wrist.

She loved how sweet he was being and allowed him to worm his way onto the couch next to her. There they made themselves comfortable, Patricia putting her head on his shoulder and Eddie putting his head over top of hers.

That's how Trudy found them an hour later.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Wow. I am feeling chill right now. I wonder why. Hmm. Anyway, Shoutout time!**

**Perfectlyimperfect7- OMG, Thank you! That is so nice and that makes me feel so good! To be honest, nothing can keep me sane until that movie comes out.**

**xXAquaMangoXx- Thank you!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- OMG, please don't die! Who will I laugh with about my messed up life?**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- BINGO! Thank you! Dang. You are the only author that has succeeded. Well, congratulations!**

**DesiredHOA01- Awww! Thank you!**

**Dancingkitten97- Um, I actually haven't seen PLL. I'm not sure my mother would like it. I'm more of a General Hospital kind of gal. But anyway, THANKS! It's true though right?!**

**The adventures of Ajluv and ARK (A Random Kid)**

**(I swim up to same three year old kid.) (he says) " Hi Unicorn!" (I nod) " I have taught you well child." **

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	35. Chapter 35

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv! This chapter, I just brainstormed because I had like, no ideas. But I wanted to write guys something, so here you are**!

He loves it when she takes care of him.

Eddie moaned again, feeling the wads of gauze in his mouth with his almost numb tongue. He leaned his head on the back of his seat. Patricia was strangely sympathetic and rubbing his arm. He liked the feeling but still wondered for the one hundredth time why his wisdom teeth had to come out.

They were smart right? They could take care of themselves. But Eric had insisted, saying it was nessasary, so now here he was, stumbling toward Anubis House with Patricia guiding him. She lead him into the house and into his room, snickering as he literally crashed onto the bed.

"I'll go get some ice cream." She announced, before hurrying off into the deserted kitchen. Eddie moaned and rolled over, pushing his face into the pillow. He started banging his head onto the pillow. It sorta numbed the pain in his mouth , so he was able to hear Patricia coming back into the room.

"I wish my face would fall off." "Then what would I kiss?" Eddie shrugged, looking up at her hopefully. "Will you kiss me?"

Patricia shook her head. " You're in pain and your mouth is all messed up." Eddie rolled onto his back, pouting. He felt her lips brush his forehead and he smiled, before falling asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed that! I hope I got everything right about wisdom teeth. I still have mine. Anyway, Shoutout time!**

**DancingKitten97- What can I say? We're evolving. ;). Thank you!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- Awww! Thank you so much!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- but aren't we all? ;)**

**xXAquaMangoXx-Thank you!**

**DesiredHOA01-Thank you!**

**The adventures of Ajluv and Peddie4eva**

**(Sister comes up to me.) "Get down with your bad self!" (Me) "Um. No thanks."**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	36. Chapter 36

**HHIIIII! It's Ajluv! This chapter was requested by sibunadiaries, a new, but very nice reviewer! Enjoy!**

He loves the way she's ticklish.

Eddie sat on the couch across the room from Patricia trying to block out her and Joy's argument. It wasn't working.

" Please, Please, PLEASE!"

"No way."

"Aww come on! Please?"

"Unh uh."

"Patriciiaaaaaaaa!"

" NO!"

Eddie turned, smirking to his French homework, the only homework he actually did without cajoling (His dad), bribery (Trudy, or threats (Patricia). Suddenly though a strangled sound cut through his focus. He looked up startled, hoping Patricia hadn't snapped and started strangling Joy.

Instead he saw a squirming Patricia, who was giggling and choking being tickled by Joy.

Through the haziness of her breathing, Eddie heard a strangled "NO!", but he didn't process it correctly. He was to busy thinking about this new revelation.

So the next time Eddie wanted Patricia to watch a movie with him, he threatened to tickle her. She tried to put a cool front forward, but in the end she tried to scramble away anyway.

Eddie very much enjoyed that movie.

**Soon, I'm going to have to do one on one of Eddies weaknesses. Any ideas? Let me know! Anyway, Shoutout time!**

**Sibunadiaries- Hope you enjoyed it!**

**XxAquaMangoxX- Thank you!**

**Skylar of Gryffindor- Um. I feel really lame right now, but uh, no. Well, off to look up Twinny Something's!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- I hope that's a good thing Abby!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- Not just you. The entire population of Peddie fan girls! Anyway, Thank you so much!**

**DancingKitten97- Very wise advice! Anyway, thank you for pointing that out! I went back and fixed that!**

**Happy Reader- Yay! *virtual cupcake* Thank you for all of your wonderful, wonderful reviews! They make me feel so good! If you weren't a guest, you wouldn't be able to get me off of your stories!**

**Peddie4eva- IT'S NOT YOUR CATCHPHRASE, IT'S SWEET BROWNS! (P.S get offa my bed!)**

**The adventures of Ajluv and Peddie4eva**

**(I flop on my bed.) " What's that music?" (Looks under bed) " AHHHHHHHHHHH!" (I find sister underneath bed playing on Itouch.) "Do you have like, NO boundaries?" (Sister) "Nope! Now goodbye!"**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	37. Chapter 37

**HHIIIII! It's Ajluv! This chapter was requested by Happy Reader! Sorry, I have not updated. I was on vacation. But speaking of which, my good friend Anna Bliss aka Ivy B or Abby, is going on vacation and has asked me to update The Rebellion. So, go and check that out! It also features my OC Natalie Winters. Here's the summary for The Rebellion.  
*Takes place during House of Awakening* What if Robert didn't wake up? With the "Anubis Five" being expelled, new girl and long time friend of Eddie and Patricia, Anna Bliss, and the rest of the Anubis house are shocked. With the help of Sibuna, Anna comes up with an idea that will help them take back the school that is rightfully their's! So, enjoy!**

He loves knowing things about her that no one else knows.

Eddie snickered, glancing up atFabian, who was across the room, reading a book. Fabian glared at him and he quickly looked back down at his tablet.

But soon he was snickering at Nina who apparently got frustrated really easily. Fabian and Nina glanced at each other, nodded, then quickly sprang up, charging Eddie. Before he could put the tablet away, Nina tore it away from him and scanned the page, jaw dropping with each paragraph.

"What is it?" Fabian asked, as Eddie sat hunched over between them. Nina ignored him and stared at Eddie incredulously.

" Patricia has a blog?"

Eddie nodded as Fabian face-palmed. Nina sighed.

"On which she writes scathing and snarky things about other people?"

Eddie nodded while Fabian rubbed his eyes, tiredly.

"Well, then. I guess you two are perfect for each other."

Another thing Eddie knew for sure.

**Next chapter there will definitely be more fluff.**

**Now for shoutouts!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- YEAH! What makes you think I'm not already in a mental hospital? ;)**

**Happy Reader (guest)- Awww! I would read it! Why do cupcakes have to be so small? Thank you for your prompts! I hope you enjoyed this!**

**DancingKitten97- Thank you so much! My sister says "Interesting is one of the words, but honey, I've got a thousand more on my vocabulary list." **

**xXAquaMangoXx- Thank you!**

**Sibunadiaries- Thank you! I'll write them down as long as people like you keep prompting! It is so nice to meet one of the silent people! Please review again!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- Awww! Thank you! *Takes a brownie* Yum! I am like, fan girlling at your compliment! Thank you so much, you always inspire me!**

**Rjvamp 369- Thank you! Are you one of the silent people too? Because if so, it's nice to meet you!**

**DesiredHOA01-Thank you!**

**Thank you for all of the virtual baked goods! **

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	38. Chapter 38

**HHHIIIII! Its Ajluv! As promised, this chapter has more Peddie in it, thanks to one of my nicest reviewers, Sibunadiaries! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my sister who just five minutes ago punched me on the nose. As always, you are a delight. Enjoy!**

He loves when they do couply stuff together.

" OHMIGOD! Eddie! I am SO sorry!"

Patricia stood over Eddie, her formally outstretched fist now hovering over her mouth as she took in her boyfriend's slumped figure.

"S'okay." He replied thickly, clutching his nose. "You were surprised. Although a random person would think your feelings had changed."

Patricia considered this. "I know. I usually never apologize for punching someone in the nose."

Eddie sighed. "Can I at least have an ice pack?"

Patricia smirked and rolled her eyes, but Eddie had never seen her move so fast before. It was rather endearing.

But that soon ended once the blood was cleaned up, the ice was applied, and Eddie settled on the couch. Patricia made a move to leave, but Eddie caught her hand.

"Please stay and watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows with me? You did just punch me in the nose."

This was an excellent argument that was almost assuredly foolproof. Patricia knew this and gave in right away.

"Fine. But only if its Part 2. And I won't pretend to like it."

"C'mon! You know you love it!" Eddie pleaded, his arm snagging its rightful place on her shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck.

"Are you sure you don't want your arm broken as well?"

"Love you too, Patricia."

She softened and rubbed his arm.

"You know I love you. I will always love you."

His nose throbbed in agreement.

**Sigh. Fluffy Peddie. Shoutout time!**

**Sibunadiaries- I hope you enjoyed this! Luv you too!**

**DancingKitten97-Thank you! I actually have not. I was on vacation and my house didn't get TeenNick. But I have it recorded. I just haven't gotten around to watching it yet.**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- HAHA! Your welcome! I have already published the sixth chapter!**

**DesiredHOA01- Thank you!**

**Happy Reader (guest)- YES! WE SHOULD! Aww! Thank you so much!**

**xXAquaMangoXx- Thank you! **

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- They were delicious! That is like, one of the nicest things anyone as ever said in my presence, EVER! Thank you so much!**

**Well, don't forget to check out The Rebellion! **

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	39. Chapter 39

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv! I am sorry I have not been updating as often as I should be. But I...really don't have an excuse. Being busy I guess. Anyway, this chapter was requested by Sibunadiaries! Yay! **

He loves how perfect she is to him.

"Hey, RJ! Come sit with us!" Eddie waved to the new kid. "Thanks for asking for our approval." Jerome muttered and Eddie glared at him. He remembered what it was like to be the new kid, and didn't hesitate to kick him under the table.

RJ slid into the seat next to Eddie and smiled over eagerly, tapping his nails against the table, fidgeting in his seat and looking around the cafeteria. He was unaware of Jerome staring, rather menacingly in his direction.

"So, what do you like about our school so far?" Fabian obviously wanted to end the awkward silence. RJ nodded his head excitedly.

"Everything! Although..." He looked around conspiratably and leaned in. "I would have to say that the girls are the absolute best part."

Jerome and Eddie stiffened, while Fabian dejectedly poked at his salad. "Which girls?" Eddie asked slowly, trying to calm himself down.

"Those hot girls." RJ winked and looked over his shoulder, pointing to Patricia and Joy, standing in line for food. RJ had no tact. RJ didn't realize he was signing his death certificate. Eddie's half hearted smile disappeared.

"Although..." RJ repeated, noticing nothing if Fabian's efforts to hold Eddie and Jerome back with sheer willpower. Muscle was out of the question.

"The preppy brunette seems much more attractive then the goth ginger." That was it for Eddie.

"It's not GINGER it's DARK AUBURN." He growled. RJ's grin disappeared. "Wha?"

"She's not HOT! She's GORGEOUS!" RJ cowered and even though he didn't see it, several boys in the background were giving him the "been there" look.

"AND, she's not GOTH, she's TOUGH and that's why I LOVE HER!" RJ squeaked and whipped around to fleed, only to meet Patricia and Joy standing above him.

He jumped and shivered staring up at them, complete terrified.

Patricia grinned.

"Boo!" RJ tore away, as the Anubis gang watched, not in the slightest sorry.

Patricia turned toward the boys with her eyebrows raised.

"I appreciate the gesture Eddie, but really? The new kid?" She sat in RJs seat, staring at him for an explanation.

Eddie shrugged. "Don't pretend you didn't like it." Patricia sighed. "You're right. I've always been a terrible liar."

"EW! Guys! We're EATING!"

**I guess GENUIS flows when you're in the corner of your dark room at 10:00 at night, listening to your mother and sibling swatch Shake It Up. Oh and this may be a bit formal because I just read Les Miserables fan fictions and listened to The Gadfly Opera97: III. Youth (Romance). Maybe tomorrow I will delve into the Twilight fandom and listen to Thrift Shop. Shoutouts!**

**Sibunadiaries-Then for Frobishers sake, keep sending them in! Thank you!**

**Rjvamp 369- Thank you so much! Oh and the naming of the Peddie ruining jerk was purely coincidental. I don't think you'd ever want to break up Peddie! ;) (Barely concealed threat) **

**DancingKitten97- I SHOULD! I HAVE LIKE,NO LIFE! Anyway, thank you! **

**xXAquaMangoXx-Thank you!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-They were like Peddie stuffed inside a pastry! (Stupid fancy French talk!) Anyway, I would love to! I'll pay 89% of the bill! Thank you SO, SO much!**

**DesiredHOA01-Thank you! I absolutely loved your two latest one shots by the way!**

**Winxjaderamsey-You tell it as it is!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	40. Chapter 40

**HHHIIIIII! it's Ajluv! This chapter was requested by Sibunadiaries! So, enjoy!**

He loves their differences.

Sequel to chapter 38

"SNILY!"

"JILY!"

Mara sighed and rounded the corner, she hated it when the other students made her do damage control. It always made her question her own values and beliefs regarding relationships.

Speaking of which... Patricia and Eddie were opposite sides of the couch, fists clenched, eyes narrowed. Pillows scattered the floor and the TV glowed blue, indicating a finished movie.

"SNILY!"

"JILY!"

Mara winced as her ears popped. Great. Did she mention that she hated doing damage control? Yeah? Well too bad.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"GUYS!"

Patricia and Eddie turned to her, scowling and suddenly Mara felt very scared and vulnerable. Why had she interrupted the two toughest kids in school? She didn't have an answer so she considered it safe to continue.

"Can you guys keep it down? Please? Fabians trying to study and you know how huffy he gets if he can't study."

Patricia glared at Eddie. "I would gladly keep it down, if only this doofus would admit that Snily is a fictional thing, and just as possible as Fabian be coming a star goalie."

"NO! Jily is for dweebs! Snily happened first!"

"You know that all of these characters are fictional right?"

Patricia and Eddie stared at her in shock. Their glares were slightly more hostile then Mara was comfortable with, so she took that as her cue to leave.

"Remind me to nail her with a few Harry Potter books later." She heard Eddie say.

"Yeah! I can't believe that she thought Jily was fake!"

"Snily!"

"Jily!"

"SNILY!"

"JILY!"

Mara gave up.

**Haha! I love Harry Potter! I myself am I a Jily fan. Yay! Shoutout time!**

**DesiredHOA01- HAHAHA! Thank you!**

**Sibunadiaries-Thank you so much! That is so inspiring! Hey, if you EVER need a beta, I would be honored to help you! NEVER apologize for having too many requests! They keep the chapters flowing!**

**DancingKitten97-Thank you so much! It's my favorite too! I think, that if the prompts keep coming, and the readers keep reviewing, then yes. I will definitely write all the way to 100 chapters.**

**xXAquaMangoXx-Thank you!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-They deserved it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! That makes my heart glow like the cup of Ankh!**

**Sinfullysarcastic- thank you! Even though I wrote it, I found myself doing the same exact thing! That is so nice! Thank you!**

**Fabinapeddielove4ever- I just LOVE it when new people review! Thank you!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	41. Chapter 41

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv! I know this is a sort of trequel to chapter two and maybe I'm stretching this out, but I just got the idea and I really loved it! Oh and the inspiration came from maddiegirl56! Also, I apologize. For those of you who do not read Harry Potter, Snily is Snape and Lily and Jily is James and Lily. jily is the canon couple, but Snily did precede !**

Trequel to chapter two. He loves how she will only be his.

Eddie stood fidgeting in the corner of the hospital room, torn between the need/want of a candy bar to subside the ache of his wrist or being moral support for his hurting girlfriend.

The girlfriend won naturally, due to her barely concealed cries at the sudden and rather harsh snapping of her ankle back in its place. At the moment she squirming on the bed, ignoring Trudy's threats.

An orderly came in bearing a tray, and due to Eddies natural boyfriend instinct and the watching of too many hospital dramas, he instantly got suspicious.

With narrowed eyes, he watched the attendants every move, as he made sure Patricia was comfortable.

Humph. Eddie though. I could easily hand her a pillow, a painkiller and flirtatious wink. I wonder why they need him.

Patricia noticed his grumpiness and sent him a warning glare, to which he returned stubbornly. He knew that by normal circumstances, he would be in trouble right now but, the orderly was talking so of course Patricia was too busy to yell at him.

Finally, finally, he rolled out of there, much to the relief of Eddie. It had been hard trying to slowly creep closer to Patricia without the orderly noticing.

"What's your problem?" Patricia exploded. "He was trying to help!"

"A little too flirtatiously." Eddie mumbled. Patricia sighed, rubbing her ankle.

"You don't need to worry. I'm not going to fall for some hospital grunt thats not interested in me when I have you." Eddie beamed, feeling happiness rush through him.

"Oh, and Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You see that piece of paper right there on my tray?"

"Yeah?"

"Please destroy it for me."

**Humor and fluff! Seriously my favorite mix. Anyway, I apologize to Maddiegirl56. Turns out, I can still use your prompt. Thank you! Now for shoutouts.**

**FabianRutterFan-You present a very good argument! That's very sweet, but I have to say that I am Jily all of the way.**

**DesiredHOA01-yeah! Oh! You changed your profile picture! Cool!**

**Sibunadiaries- I very much appreciated your use of OMA! me too! Anytime you need a beta, just PM me. I would be more then happy to do it for you! Thank you! I can't wait!**

**xXAquaMangoXx-Thank you!**

**To DesiredHOA01 and Dacholez- Sorry! I hope the explanation above clears everything up for you!**

**Well, that's all! Good night!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	42. Chapter 42

**I was actually in the middle of writing a different idea down when I got this idea. It's all my own! Besides my mom is, like, really obsessed with Maroon 5. She claims Adam Levine is her boyfriend. Don't ask me how I turned out normal. **

Nina stirred sleepily, her head nestling on her makeshift pillow setup balancing on her armrest. She almost groaned when she realized that they were still on the road.

Fabian was still asleep next to her, worn out from his excitement. But Nina couldn't blame him. It was an exciting thing to be on a pre-collage road trip to see the attractions of England.

She rearranged her blanket and settled back down, but couldn't help but look around. Patricia was up front, with Eddie driving, and from what Nina could tell, Patricia was getting up too.

"Aren't we almost there, Weasel?" Patricia moaned, staring blearily out the window.

"Almost. We- I kinda got a bit lost in Bradford though. I think it slowed us down." Nina could almost hear Patricia's glare.

"Really Eddie?"

"Sorry!"

It was quiet after that, with only a few rustlings from Patricia and the slight hum of the radio.

"OOH! Turn it up! I love this song!" The opening notes of "One More Night" by Maroon 5 came on with squeals from Patricia.

"You and I go hard, at each other, like we're going to war!" Patricia started singing along, punching Eddie's arm until he joined in with the next verse.

"You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door."

Nina had to admit, so far, the song kinda matched their personalities. In fact, they even sounded pretty good singing together.

"You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.

You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more."

She smiled at the sound of their voices as Fabian jolted upright, breathing heavily and muttering something about the color red.

He blinked and Nina's heart squeezed a bit at his cute bed head.

"Can you guys keep it down? Please?" Fabian was probably too tired to realize what he was asking, but reluctantly Patricia and Eddie turned the song down, but not without muttering something about no freedom of expression.

Nina felt her fatigue catching up with her as well and slowly drifted off to sleep, to the comforting hum of the tires against the road and Patricia and Eddie's soft bickering about the best Maroon 5 song.

**The reaction to this completely bowled me over! Thank you so, so much!**

**Ruthdancegirl (guest)-Thank you for reviewing on so many chapters! I freaked out seeing so many reviews in my inbox! Your comments are very kind and sweet and I love it when new people review! Thank you!**

**Unknown (guest)-Thank you! I'm so glad I could help with your revelation!**

**Peddie4eva-whatever weirdo.**

**Winxjaderamsey-HAHA! I'm glad! I LOVE Jily!**

**Justagirlwithwords-A new person!*waves frantically* Thank you!**

**Sparklelikeasparklything-Thank you!**

**Sinfully sarcastic-AWWW! I'm glad! Thank you!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- It's okay! I almost didn't realize that you didn't review, because your reviews are too good to be true! Thank you! Love chocolate cip cookies! Thank you so much!**

**DesiredHOA01- It looks good! thank you!**

**Maddiegirl56-Yay! Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**DancingKitten97- Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm pretty sure you have my muse, because I get my inspiration to update from WONDERFUL reviews like these!**

**Megan (guest)-Thank you!**

**Sibunadiaries-Can't wait! Oh and I want you to PM me to explain your request, just a teeny bit further! It's a really good idea. Thank you!**

**Also thank you to Lunette Tala for clicking every icon on that little gray box! Thank you!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	43. Chapter 43

**HHHIIIII! Is Ajluv and once again, I was writing a chapter that I just wasn't into and BAM. I have a slightly angsty but majorly Peddie chapter. Enjoy and send in prompts. Oh and this was sorta maybe, half requested by An anon going by Megan. Also, go check out The Rebellion by Anna Bliss aka Ivy B! I'm her WWW now (Writing Wing Woman) I think she deserves more reviews! So you you don't roll your eyes at this, please go check it out!**

They love each other so much, that they will never leave each other.

She crouched at his side desperately. There was no way he was dead. There was no way he had sacrificed himself. Patricia knew that he was noble and brave, but if she had known that it would have been the death of him, she would have stomped it out of him. Prevented him from joining Sibuna. Went back in time and killed the original Osirian. Anything to keep him alive.

When she had been a sinner and the red in her eyes had replaced the love in her heart, he had waited for her, not physically by her side, but still there. He was waiting for some sign that Patricia was still in there, that his love wasn't just as good as dead.

Now as she desperately tried to keep from breaking down and screaming to the sky, she tried to remind herself of that. He had still loved her when she was dead, so she would do the same. She grasped at his hand, ignoring the coolness and vowed, that she would never stop loving Edison Miller. Even if he was dead, dang it.

His eyes opened and he coughed and snuffled and Patricia almost cried. Her love would be returned. There was a loving, breathing boy whom she loved more then anything by her side and she couldn't have been happier.

Now all she had to do was beat him up for scaring her like that.

**Now for shoutouts!**

**ChiBaby12345-Thank you! I'm SO glad that I revised it.**

**DancingKitten97- Haha! Thank you! I think that they are about equal. Different genres, but equal. Of course Imagine Dragons is the best. ;)**

**Megan (guest)- Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**FabianRutterFan-Thank you so much!**

**ruthdancegirl-Thank you so, so much for reviewing every chapter and leaving such nice, nice comments!**

**Tiddler07-Thank you! I totally will, if people like you keep reviewing!**

**Seddielover945-Thank you!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-As always you've managed to cheer me up! Thank you!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	44. Chapter 44

**HHHIIII! It's Ajluv! I'm now on FictionPress by the name of Swirling Feathers in case you want to check that out.**

He loves how they find comfort in each other.

They couldn't really remember who came up with the idea to go camping, all they knew was that they had been talking about the trip for months, planning every detail, using it as a go-to topic when they were bored.

Finally though the trip was here, and they were at the campsite and they had ingredients for s'mores and nothing was going to get in the way of having a good time.

For a couple of city kids, they had some pretty good fun. The girls went swimming and the boys were busy setting up the campsite and "proving their manliness in the great outdoors". "Proving their manliness being dumping buckets of water onto each others head randomly and breaking out into tent pole and stick sword duels of course. Patricia (who had stayed behind to watch the boys) had never yelled at them more.

Eventually though they settled down in front of the campfire and finished off an astounding number of hot dogs and marshmallows, which of course led to ghost stories. Being a bunch of teenagers alone in the woods leads to this sort of thing.

Jerome and Eddie were the main storytellers, rolling through more then a dozen stories, trying to outdo each other.

"His eyes glowed a bright red and they knew that he was possessed. He growled at them so they quickly-" Patricia stood up from her place at the very edge of the campfire and stood there, looking at everyone looking back at her.

Her expression was unreadable and for a moment Eddie thought she was about to laugh. Then something glinted on her cheek and she stormed off to her tent, muttering something about tiredness.

The party pretty much broke up after that and people started heading to bed. KT and Joy tried to talk to her, having understood what she was going through , but she refused to talk. Some things are just too hard to get over.

Eddie woke up in the middle of the night, hands outstretched as if he were missing something. It scared him enough that he decided to hang by the dying fire.

Once he reached the haphazard circle of logs, he realized that someone was already sitting there.

"Hey." She looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole ghost story thing. I really didn't mean-" she cuts him off with a kiss like he's done with her so many times and when they pull away, he's sure that he's grinning like an idiot.

He sits down next to her on the log and pulls her close like he's done a thousand times, but it never, ever gets old. He sees something glinting on her cheek and he understands. She needs to get this out. She needs to let go.

They stay like that, all intertwined, with his chin resting in her head, until she feels like she won't be bothered anymore. She's let this sinner stuff out of her life, ready to take the next challenge that lay ahead.

"SSSSHHHHH! You'll wake them up!" Patricia frowned in frustration. Who was waking her up? She shifted sleepily and rearranged her head on its warm pillow that smelled just like Eddie. She really likes this pillow.

She hears a few suspicious sounding clicks, and girl sounding giggles, but she wasn't really worried. She was with Eddie. What could possibly happen?

**Next chapter will definitely have some fluff in it. Shoutouts!**

**Megan-AWWW! Thank you!**

**Sibunadiaries-Thank you, so, so much! If I do write that prompt, it will probably be in a separate oneshot.**

**SparklelikeaSparkelything-Thank you!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- Haha! Thank you!**

**DancingKitten97-The plot was okay, but I admired how they fit the mystery into ninety minutes compared to the mysteries in the seasons that were really stretched out. It was very well put together, I would say. Thank you!**

**Seddielover945-Thank you!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	45. Chapter 45

**HHHHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! This one is more fluffy!**

He loves being tough with her.

"Lets play a game!"

Patricia really hated staying in a three person room sometimes. Especially with Willows perky attitude. Especially now when that perky attitude paired up with Joy, was going to bother her until she at least found out what game they were planning to play.

So she dragged herself into the circle and listened to Joy explain that she would say a word and they would have to say the first thing that came to mind. The game was slightly familiar.

"Alright! Patricia, you're first! Motorcycle!"

"Pranks."

"Why?"

"Ummmm."

(line break)

It started when Patricia and Eddie were walking on Main Street, their favorite place in town. Their hands were intertwined and they weren't saying much, until he pointed out a new motorcycle place. Patricia wasn't that interested until he started pulling her closer.

"What! Eddie!" She protested. The large, beefy guys hanging out front didn't seem very friendly and there couldn't possibly be anything he could want from there.

"Shhh! Just play along!" He whispered, striding forward purposely, putting a rather mean, bored expression on his face. There was no line at the concrete counter, so Eddie was able to keep up the act, still walking with what he apparently thought was "tough guy swag."

"I'd like to see about a Harley." He grunted, rubbing the arm of his leather jacket. Hurriedly, Patricia nodded, keeping a scowl on her face.

The guy on duty looked them over, taking in their leather jackets and Patricia's gothish apparel. He apparently believed in stereotypes because he began asking a few basic questions then left.

"Stay here. I'll go get a few sample models." Eddie waited until the man was gone before grabbing Patricia's hand and yanking her out of the shop. The men outside were gone, leaving them to make a quick getaway down the street, laughing breathy laughs.

"That was crazy!" Patricia gasped.

Eddie smiled. "I've always wanted to do that.

(line break)

Patricia shrugged. "No reason."

**Leather jacket love! Shoutouts!**

**Megan-Thank you! **

**Sibunadiaries- Okay! That sounds sweet! Thank you!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	46. Chapter 46

**HHHHIIII! It's Ajluv! The story behind this is funny. I was at the pool, reading through all of my notes and I found this chapter, three quarters written, fluffy, and absolutely mandatory to post.**

Sequel to chapter four

He was at the door to welcome her, arms outstretched, a warm, loving embrace her first taste of home and being back where she belonged.

She reveled in the feel of his soft leather jacket, the smell of his spicy cologne, the sound of his muttered reassurances.

"I missed you so much. I'm so glad Pipers okay. I missed you. I missed you."

Eddie kissed her forehead, then almost reading her mind, stepped back so she could fix her appearance. What was acceptable in front of Eddie wasn't acceptable as part of her appearance in front of the other students.

She smiled gratefully at him and started the necessary makeover.

"I'm sorry I look so terrible." She apologized as she smoothed her sweats and tried to comb her curly hair. "I've just been so stressed." She continued, while she applied some makeup and chewed some mint gum. "Plus," she grinned devilishly at him. "I wanted to keep the cute orderlies off my tail."

He found himself smiling like he hadn't in weeks, rising on a cloud of happiness.

She grinned again before half-posing. "How do I look?"

He took in her baggy sweats and the dark circles under her eyes, but then remembered how glad he was to see her again after two weeks.

"Even more gorgeous then usual."

**Shoutouts!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B-Yup!**

**DancingKitten97-Thank you!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- That is completely fine! Don't worry about reviewing for this old thing and go spend time with your brother! I look forward to seeing your oneshot! Thank you so, so much! I cheer up so much each time I talk to you!**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	47. Chapter 47

**HHIII! It's Ajluv! I found this on my notes and I just had to post it! But, there's something else. Barely any people are reviewing. Maybe five percent out of the people reading this. Reviews are where I find my inspiration, so I can't continue a story without inspiration. So if you can, please review. This chapter may be described as a crack fiction.**

He loves the randomness that seems to follow them everywhere.

It didn't take much for Patricia to admit that this was one of t he most cliche, but best, moments of her life. She really didn't know how, but she and Eddie were on a mountain, the sun was setting, and they had a nice picnic in front of them.

If anyone ruined this special moment, she was either going to whack them with a bat, impale them on a stick, or kill, depending on the severity of the interruption.

In other words it was so sweet and romantic she didn't ever want it to end.

The suns dying glow warmed her face and she turned toward Eddie...only to find him wearing a Boar mask, complete with tusks.

"Um. Eddie? What are you wearing?"

Eddie only stared at her.

"Hello?"

He stood up, looked down at her and-" HAHAHAHAHAGFH!"

He leaned down choking. "Don't look! I'm indisposed!"

"What the.." She was cut off by the starting chords of a very familiar, but very terrible song.

"Baby, Baby OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

An entire concert had popped out of nowhere, led by Alfie with Jerome and Fabian as backup dancers. A seemingly random panda climbed up on the stage and started doing "Gangnam Style"

Patricia stared at it with shock. "What is happening here?"

She looked back down at Eddie, only to see a zebra instead, staring calmly at her through a pair of red sunglasses.

"Patricia." It said. "Patricia. Wake up!"

"GAH!" She gasped, sitting up straight to see Eddie staring at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concernedly.

She sighed. "Eddie. You're dating a weirdo."

"I think it's better if we two weirdos stick together."

She shifted from her place on the couch to squeeze next to him on the armchair.

"You always know the perfect ways to cheer me up."

She looked over to see Eddie wearing a Lady Gaga mask.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MEAT DRESSES!"

**Shoutouts!**

**Love2Write21-That's okay! It's nice having you reviewing again though.**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-THANK YOU! I suggest opening up a boy friend boot camp!**

**DancingKitten97-Haha! Awww! Kittens... Thank you!**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey there! It's Ajluv! Apologies to Abby. This took a while. Also, a warning to readers, drama. Enjoy, she said, beckoning them to Peddie doo-drama.**

He loves every precious moment spent with her.

It should have been a fun evening.

Ben was in from his school on the coast, on a surprise visit. He introduced himself in a very interesting fashion. He had jumped out of a closet at his girlfriend, Anna Bliss, while she was walking down a school hallway with Eddie and Patricia.

She had immediately punched him (accidentally, she claimed) in the nose, realized who it was, then jumped on him.

They spent their first date in six months in the hospital, double-dating with Patricia and Eddie. Eddie had unfortunately fainted from the mini-massacre, causing quite the turmoil in Mr. Sweet's office.

Anyway, fainting and taped up noses aside, both couples, (or rather Anna and Patricia, when their men were indisposed) decided that a redo of the double was in order.

So that's how they found themselves in Eddie's rusty red truck driving to a restaurant with food they all hated, but with the only choices they could agree on.

Eddie was driving, which was not a good thing to say to people in the backseat. The passengers of the car never stopped clutching their seat belts.

Patricia had a low tolerance for bad driving, which was another reason of conflict with her mother. Besides, she was the outspoken one, and Anna and Ben were too busy hugging each other for dear life to stand up to Mr. Swervy Hands.

"For the LOVE of GOD" she hissed through clenched teeth, as they rounded yet another corner on two wheels. "SLOW DOWN!"

Eddie frowned at her.

"I'm driving perfectly fine!" Anna shook her head, looking green.

Patricia rolled her eyes at him, just as a particularly sharp burst of speed caused Ben to bang his head on the window.

"Ouch."

That was the last straw.

"THAT IS IT!" Patricia thundered. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!"

Eddie blew up as well.

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME! YOU ALWAYS OVERREACT AND MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

Patricia opened her mouth, ready to fire back when Eddie decided to mutter.

"You're more like your mother then you think."

She turned, red faced and close to tears toward the window. Eddie glanced over, realizing what he had done.

"Hey, I'm-" Suddenly, in a whirl of honking, swerving, and cursing,the truck was wrenched side to side and finally deposited by the road, thankfully with no major damage.

Patricia slowly took her hands off of her eyes and turned to see Eddie looking at her.

They embraced tightly, tears trickling from both eyes at the near-tragedy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

**Shoutouts!**

**MaddieRose84-Thank you! You don't know how nice it is to hear that.**

**DancingKitten97-Thank you! I agree...partially. I hate to say it, but I'm mostly a dog person. Cats are sweet and intelligent, but dogs are so cute and bumbly!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-Hmmm. I'd have to think about that. I honestly am running out of ways to honor your sweet and esteem lifting reviews. So, my deepest thank you! That is so sweet! Your reviews always make it seem like I have a whole inbox full of them **

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey there! It's Ajluv! Random update, and kind of strange plot. Don't forget to send prompts in! Warning. I am tired.**

He loves how they don't need words.

Apparently, Patricia was an accident magnet. She would never admit it of course, but it seemed like she was always losing her sight, or falling down tunnels, or most recently, getting paper cuts.

This particular time happened to be laryngitis. Again. Eddie groaned as Trudy told him the news. He loved Patricia to Egypt and back, but really, having a grumpy redhead that can't talk, but prefers to communicate through physical abuse, as your girlfriend...well. It just plain blowed. For the both of them.

"Please try and be there for her!" Joy begged as Eddie walked her to her cab, homeward bound for a vacation.

"I know she can be difficult, but she does mean well." Eddie had smiled at Joy, and like an idiot, had agreed to give it another shot.

He had sucked it up, put a Power Rangers band-aid on the bruise on his cheek, and had tried again with the concept of lunch.

"Patricia! Please come out!" This time, she actually opened her door, which he considered an accomplishment, despite the slap on his arm.

Eddie sighed. Well, at least he had an advantage. He could talk.

"You know... I think we should talk. I mean. I talk. Can we go on a walk later? I just want to discuss something. Us specifically."

He let the bomb sit, the door soaking up the threat, before quickly backing away from the door as it slammed open.

It had been worth it to go on a snack run during one of Joy and Patricia's Rom Com movie marathons.

Patricia stood murderous in the doorway. A notebook clasped in one hand, a red pen in the other. In jagged letters across the open notebook, Patricia had written-

DON'T YOU DARE PLAY THAT GAME WITH ME EDISON MILLER!

Eddie snickered.

"At least I got you out of your Tomb of Sulkiness."

She rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs as Eddie called after her-

"Love you!" She turned and kissed him full on the mouth, which left him other dazed and a high chance of laryngitis.

It was partial love, partial revenge. In other words it was all Patricia.

**GAH! My eyelids are twitching and I want to SLEEP! But you guys deserve shoutouts so...**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B-I take it you liked it?**

**Hedgehogs5428-Ah, it's okay. You can PM me with any questions though! So...why did you change your name? Just curious. I think I'm delirious.**

**DancingKitten-True. True. My puppy is a beagle/black lab mix. He's like, my special baby. **

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-HAHAHA! Thank you! I think so too. Sometimes I compare my early works to my most recent ones. Anyway, thank you again!**

**Ajluv out! Peace! *yawn***


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey there! It's Ajluv! FIFTIETH CHAPTER! When I look at my previous works and then compare them to my first chapter, I see so much improvement. Writing is my life and Im fine tuning so I can eventually publish. Thank you to everyone. Sarvaniluvsbooks, for her reviews, Love2Write21( who goes by something different that I can'remember.) for inspiring, Sibunadiaries for helping the story continue with her prompts, DancingKitten97 for the pep talk, and so many others. I'd list you if I had enough space. Now, enough of the Oscar speech. To the story!**

He loves the sweet moments.

Patricia stood, hovering over the banister, peeking down below, and ignoring Victor's glares. She had a mission that was dependent on the schedule. One wrong move and she and the object were dead.

Finally Jerome sashayed out of the kitchen and she hurdled herself down the stairs, watching her back, as she dashed. The kitchen, dining area, and laundry room were clear, which almost stopped her.

Maybe she was a bit too lucky to risk it. She considered but trashed the idea.

With quiet motions she pried open the old white freezer in the corner and dug in the back for the familiar plastic container. Once it was located and extracted, she smiled at it.

Ah...Turtle Sundae ice cream. Her special treat.

You see the thing is, Anubis House is a house made up of all kinds of individuals. Geeks, jocks, fashionistas, you name it. They all had their different tastes, and they all had their secret indulgences.

Trudy had taken it upon herself to make sure everyone had their favorite snacks, and that everyone had something special to comfort them.

Eddie always had pancake mix in a specifically labeled bowl in the pantry, he's allowed to use it when ever he wanted, provided he didn't make a mess. Amber snuck Oreos, Mara hoarded pepper mints, and it was rumored that Victor had a supply of cookies hidden in his office.

Patricia had turtle sundae ice cream. She had to be careful though. If epanyone saw her special treat, then she would be obliged to share her large carton. Patricia never shared willingly. Her motto was that if you didn't have it, then to get it yourself, not to snitch from someone else.

"I KNEW IT!" Eddie's triumphant shout cut through her ice cream bliss and she almost fell face first into the carton.

Great. Now where would she hide her ice cream? She glowered at him, spoon in mouth, as he slowly calmed down and backed away, noticing her expression.

Eddie had to be set in his place, he had to be... Dumped. (The Patricia way, in which the nearest liquid was thrown upon the offending being.)

Unfortunately, the only thing on the chipped island was her ice cream. Ugh. Time for outside resources.

Eddie watched curiously as she turned and opened the fridge, quickly pulling something out, hiding it from his view, and opening it. He realized too late.

So he dashed to his bedroom.

...

"So Eddie. That's your reason for milk covered sheets?" Eddie nodded sheepishly as Trudy gave him a stern look.

"Well I can't say that I'm suprised." She sighed.

"You should know better then to mess with Patricia's sweets.

**Because Trudy is a Peddie shipper. And I had a turtle sundae. And also, six more days until I've been here six months!**

**Dancing Kitten97-It was a good sleep, thank you. Thank you! I think so too, but I probably don't count since I'm his owner.**

**FabinaPeddielover4ever- Thank you! I'm so glad! That makes me feel so happy! Thanks again!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B-thank you!**

**Ajluv Out! Peace!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey there! It's Ajluv! I was sorting through my oneshots, and suddenly I was struck with an idea. So I was all like FIST PUMP! LETS MAKE A CHAPTER!**

He loves how they were meant to be.

Sequel to chapter 31 and trequel to chapter 29 (Pauses as everyone scrambles to read those chapters.)

Eddie sat in deep thought, which Patricia automatically found alarm in. Eddie was the kind of guy to jump first and ask later. He gotten in some serious trouble at the community pool for this character trait, but that is a different story.

"Patricia?" Patricia braced herself.

"You remember that story you told me about the bounce house?"

Patricia relaxed.

"Bounce house and the wild elk or bounce house and the American kid?"

"American kid."

Patricia stiffened. Wherever this was heading, it probably wasn't going to be pleasant.

"You know. I lived in England for a time. Just about a year."

"And?" Her tone was growing menacing and her eyes were getting murderous. Needless to say, she was putting the pieces together.

"And I once accidentally, yes ACCIDENTALLY, stepped on a girl's face."

He was cringing now, waiting for a punch. But Patricia was thoughtful.

"You're the reason why I'm afraid of feet?"

Eddie shrugged. "And apparently, your the reason that I'm afraid of blood." Both of them shivered, reliving the memory.

An "EEEEEKKKK!" Broke through their thoughts and they peeked over the couch to see Amber ease dropping on them, a camera in hand and a grin on her face.

"IT'S SO OBVIOUS THAT YOU GUYS WERE MEANT TO BE!"

Another memory to cringe at.

**Written in my old style...Shoutouts!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B-IT'S SO NUMIFUL!**

**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie-Haha! Yeah.**

**Tiddler07-Thank you for your encouragement! I have decided to stick it out to a hundred. I even revised the AN. But thank you for your support! Always love newish reviewers!**

**Megan-Yay! You haven't reviewed in a while, it's good to have you back! (If this is someone else, sorry for the confusion. I can never tell with anons.) thank you!**

**Dancing Kitten 97-IT'S NUMMIFUL! Anyway, thank you for your pep talk. It inspired me to continue. Thank you!**

**Dacholez and Maddiegirl56-Don't worry! I will continue! Thank you for your support!**

**Oh and I re-did my profile...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey there! It's Ajluv! Tomorrows my last day of summer, so I'm grumpy. Plus my throat feels like I spent a day in the Sequoia Forest. Translation:Allergies. On the bright side I made over fifty dollars at a lemonade stand for a local charity! Alright. Enough of my dull existence. Read the story**.

He loves how she will take care of him.

Being a member of a teenaged group that dealt with ghosts almost daily, Patricia had to admit that she did believe in ghosts. She had proof, so there was no reason not to. It was just plain and simple logic.

So when she felt a chilly feeling on the back of her neck, ghosts were the first thing on her mind. But no. When she turned around, it was Eddie peeking at her over the side of the couch. Stalker.

She didn't call the cops, because she noticed one thing that pretty much saved his life. His crazy sugar eyes.

"Good lord Eddie! How much sugar did you eat!"

He gave her a crazed grin in return and dopily replied "Eleven...teen."

He then stood up and spread his arms out.

"I believe I can-"

Patricia took his arm, interrupting his singing and dragged him toward his room.

"C'mon R. Kelly. Lets give you Patricia's special sugar treatment." The boy was too inebriated to fight, and allowed her to take him to his room and shove him in the closet.

"Wait! Don't go! The unicorns are too evil in the dark! It brings out their rainbows!"

"It's for your own good! Love you!" Patricia called out as she locked the door and walked away.

Unfortunately Fabian was running into the room, calling back to Nina. "Just let me get my jacket from the closet!"

Patricia ran, not wanting to be anywhere near an sugar high Eddie and a surprised Fabian.

**Written only because I wanted to post something. I also desperately need prompts. Just write any old thing down. Shoutouts. Land shark. **

** YackAttack-Thank you! I think you are a new reviewer so welcome! If not, then...this is awkward. But thanks again! (Sorry, sleep deprived brain here.)**

**Megan-Thank you! It's so nice to have you back! I DO understand why some new readers don't review every chapter. It would take a while and not all of them are review worthy. **

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-Hi girl!Thank you SO SO much! I have ideas and snippets, but I just need time and of course, FF helps tremendously! Thank you so much for the support and I hope to see a new story from you soon! (I miss your writing!"**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B-NOM NOM**

**Good lord I am tired. I don't know why I update so late. Nah. I know exactly why. **

**Peace out!**

**Landshark.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey there! It's Ajluv! This chapter was requested by my favorite dancing kitten, DancingKitten97! Also, new thing, send in requests with specific words. For example, tea cup and politics. It's a good way to get different kinds of oneshots. Now enjoy!**

Sequel to chapter 52

Patricia dove up the stairs, trying desperately to get away, but being crippled by her laughing, and Mara, who was poised to listen on halfway up the stairs.

"Listen!" She cried. "Is that Fabian? I didn't think he cursed!" Patricia nodded, desperate to get away, if Mara would just-

"PATRICIA!" She cringed at Fabian's voice, as he stumbled out of the room.

Nina rushed toward him, and immediately tried to free him from Eddie who was hanging on to his arm and drooling, muttering about unicorns, his eyes wild.

Fabian took a deep breath and called out in a more civilized tone.

"Patricia, would you please collect your sugar crazed boyfriend?"

"No! It's your turn." Patricia called back stubbornly. Fabian sighed, and cast a murderous glance toward Eddie.

He whimpered and ran behind Patricia, using her as a shield.

"Protect me O'faithful girlfriend!"

Patricia glared too, but Eddie couldn't see it.

"Faithful is pushing it right now, Eddie."

He took off, looking back with a devilish grin, that Patricia would deny having reacted to with a racing heart.

Patricia grumbled, but dragged her self into Eddies room, chasing after him, as he ran in crazy circles.

"Look." She began, when it seemed like he was tiring out."

"Why don't you take a nice return trip to closet land?"

Eddie considered this for a moment, still too sugar-high to truly know what he was thinking about.

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice." She grabbed and pulled, pushed and yelled, until Eddie was braced against the closet door, shaking his head furiously.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GALLIVANT WITH THE UNICORNS!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU GALLIVANT WITH THE UNICORNS, JUST GET IN THE CLOSET!"

The jostling disturb a pike of books, which came crashing down on Eddie's head. He lay on the ground moaning. Patricia kissed his forehead and made the break for it, running so fast, no one even saw her.

Finally, finally she could be alone for a while. Well, right after she hid the sweets. She wasn't living a day like this ever again.

**I would describe this as a crack fic. Shoutouts!**

**HOAlover4life-Thank you!**

**Megan-I feel your pain. I hope you had a nice sleep, even though staying up is funner with sisters. **

**YackAttack-Thank you! It's nice to meet you! That would have been funny...**

**Peace!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey there! Its Ajluv! I'm posting from a computer for the first time in like, MONTHS so everything is new to me again, and this took a bit to type. Also, SibunaDiaries! Where are you? I miss your requests and I need them badly! Anyway, enjoy!**

He loves cliché couple selfies.

Patricia stepped out of the beaten blue truck and shivered, pulling her black sweater more closely around her.

The day was chilly on the coast of Northern California, and endless sprays of green-blue water pounded against the craggy black rocks. Gray clouds swirled, children shrieked. And seagulls chirped.

"Wow." She breathed, taking in the spectacular view. Eddie appeared next to her and took her hand, pulling her along the fine, white sand toward the water.

She followed him, as he climbed up around and over the rocks.

"Where are we going?" She shouted, her voice almost lost in the wind blowing her hair around.

"Here!"

They were on a somewhat flat surface on a rugged looking rock. Eddie fumbled in his pocket, finally pulling out his sleek new IPhone.

She realized what he wanted to do, and laughed.

"A selfie?'

He nodded and held up the camera, and they posed, acting cliché and cool and all 'Look what I'm doing, why you chumps are just hanging around! Be jealous of me!'

It was probably one of the most cliché things she had ever done.

After the photo was recorded, he pulled out candy and they had a strange sort of picnic, as they sat on a rock with the spray soaking them, laughing and sharing kisses.

That? Well. That was something that even Patricia had to agree wasn't cliché.

**Shoutouts!**

**Megan-Ouch! I hope you have been sleeping better since then!**

**DancingKitten97-Well thank you so much! Sometimes I have to run really far, before I make it out of the box, but its usually worth it.**

**HOAlover4life-I'm so glad!**

**That's all for now! Peace!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey there! It's Ajluv!Inspiration came from my crazy mind. Anyway, me and Anna Bliss have an Instagram account now! It's called AnnaBlissandAjliv! Go and check us out! **

He loves her acceptance of him.

"AHA!"

Eddie swore and shoved the laptop off of his lap, pushing Fabian's face away from the screen with an elbow, single handedly shoving the popcorn under his bed.

Patricia stood above him, the light of the hallway illuminating her figure.

"We were doing homework?" Fabian squeaks, sounding more like he's asking a question.

Patricia shook her head triumphantly, a huge smile forming on her face.

"Nope! Joy noticed that her 'Summer Love Film Collection went missing."

Her finger stabbed the air in the direction of the abandoned computer.

"You guys were watching Rom Coms."

Eddie sighed, defeated.

"Alright. You caught us. What are you going to do?"

Patricia's evil grin sent shivers down his spine.

Instead of whipping out her camera, she simply turned and called out into the hallway.

"Girls! They're in here!" Joy, K.T, and even Mara filed into the room as Patricia dug the popcorn out and plopped down next to Eddie.

...

Three hours later that's where they were, crying over The Notebook, stuffing their faces with candy and clinging onto their boyfriends.

"I'll never forget you!" Patricia wailed to Eddie as she scrubbed her face with a tissue.

"Me neither!" He sobbed. "I'll make a Tv show or something, so that we'll never forget each other!"

**Shoutouts!**

**Megan-That's good! I hate getting up early...**

**From a hopeless teen-*claps* I once gave my cousin a spicy pickle. **

**Seddielover945-Thank you! It's so nice to hear from you again!**

**DancingKitten97-I know! Somedays I don't even try and I just sit down and have a picnic on that cold cardboard floor. Woah. These metaphors are getting intense.**

**YackAttack-Thanks! The same thing happened to me when I saw your user name!**

**Peace!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey there! it's Ajluv!Remember to go on Instagram and check out Abby and Is new Instagram! AnnaBlissandAjluv is the name! **

Patricia sat, frowning at her computer.

"Weasel! Come here!" All she got was groaning.

"WEASEL! HERE! NOW!"

There was a thud, and eventually a sleepy Eddie came in, dragging himself on the floor.

Patricia took a moment to smooth out his bed hair, then quickly shoved him over to the laptop.

"Look Eddie. What do you see?" Eddie squinted and yawned.

"Words?" He flinched, his sleep deprive brain expecting a punch on the arm, but none came.

"Exactly. Words about us." Now Eddie was awake.

"What? How?" Patricia shrugged, scrolling through a few pages dotted with blue links.

"I'm not sure. I was browsing, but I accidentally hit a link for this website so I decided to browse a bit, and look what I found!"

Eddie squinted as words like "Peddie" and "Fabina" and "Jara" floated across his vision.

"_What?"_

"I know right!"

She clicked on something and clean, neat paragraphs appeared on the screen.

"So these are like, stories? About us? How is that even possible?"

Patricia shrugged. "I don't know, but that isn't going to stop me from reading a few of them. Oooooohh! How about this one!"

"No wait! This person has 116 chapters!"

"Hey, look! An AU story! I've always wanted to visit the Hamptons..."

"Forget that! Apparently in this one, KT helps us get back together!"

"Wait. What?" Patricia stared.

"Yeah...apparently a bunch of authors are obsessed with us."

Patricia shook her head.

"Whatever."

"Hey look! Crossovers!"

**Okay, so I referenced some fanfictions in there, very SPECIAL prize to anyone who can tell me what at least two of the fanfics are called. Apparently this isn't even AU because Alex Sawyer tweeted that the cast reads the fanfics. Yes. That mean they might have read your fanfiction! If their reading this right now then...Hi guys! Sorry...just had to do that... Shoutouts!**

**DancingKitten97-SO TRUE! That's dedicated right there...Thank you!**

**DesiredHOA01-Haha! I did know... I followed you with my personal Instagram. I love your posts!**

**Megan-Thank you!**

**Abby- sigh. The cruelty to iPods.**

**Peace!**


End file.
